Missing Someone
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: Kurama has something on his mind of someone he is suppose to know but can't find them...Meanwhile a young girl named Kana is going through the same crisis little do they know the answer to their problem is right under their noses.
1. Missing Someone

Missing someone

Author Notes: Yay!!! My very first Fanfic but disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu even though yes I really wish I did.  I have one Original Character Kana.  This is going to be kind of sketchy at first like I said very first fanfic I am not really that good at fanfic's but I like to write original stuff.  And the title well couldn't think of anything else oh well.  Now onward to the beginning of the story.

~.~.~.~

          Kurama was walking down the street with his emerald green eyes focused on the ground and his rose red hair falling neatly on his back.  Something was bothering him what he didn't really know ever since he woke up that morning he had the feeling something was missing well more like a someone. 

"Yo, Kurama what are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind him

          'That voice it sounds familiar' Kurama thought as he turned around to see Yusuke smiling at him throwing him a peace sign.  Kurama let a smile cross his over his face and put all his troubles away for a while to mull over later on.

"Nothing really just out for a walk." Kurama replied

          Yusuke walked little bit more to be even with Kurama so then they didn't have to yell to hear each other over the ever constant flow of people walking around at that hour.  Teenagers just getting out of school and on their way home or over friends houses for the remainder of the time before heading home for dinner with their families.  

"It's been awhile since I have seen you around outside of investigations." Yusuke pointed out to the redhead

"I have been busy for a few weeks." Kurama gave as a reply

          He had been busy but not with school work or investigations it was on finding the source of troubles.  It had been four weeks ago when the feeling of something was missing yet he couldn't no matter how hard he tried to find the source of it always came up too a complete blank.  The feeling never left him and got worse with each passing day sometimes images with a young woman with brown hair and eyes in a beautiful white dress that went just a little over her knees and a nice golden strip went along the edge of the dress.  'Who is she I wonder and why do I always feel like that I need to find her' Kurama thought still really frustrated. 

"What have you been up too that keeps you so busy?" Yusuke asked being a little nosy 

"School work and such." Kurama lied skillfully he didn't really like to lie but felt it was a little necessary at the moment

"Well Kurama it was nice seeing you again but I need to get going." Yusuke said politely before leaving Kurama once again by himself

~.~.~.~

          'Thank goodness Yusuke left I don't think I could keep lying to Yusuke if he kept asking what I have been doing the past few weeks' Kurama thought with a sigh of relieve.  He turned around to keep on walking the way he was before Yusuke showed up when he got a feeling that someone he knew was coming across and going straight past him.

          He quickly turned around to see who it was and there was no one he knew that walked past him other than a girl still in her blue school uniform he didn't know her but something told him that he did.  Though he quickly shoved it back ignoring it completely 'I must be going crazy and this is the result of it' Kurama thought to himself and continued down the road.

~.~.~.~

          A young girl with brown hair and eyes in a blue school uniform and brown school bag walked down the street her bright brown eyes were fixed on the sidewalk as she continued to walk forward.  Something seemed out of place for her the world seemed to have lost it's color something in her life seem off like someone had taken life and did an abrupt 180 on her and it was just four week prior to this particular day.

          Images of rose pedals filled her vision with in the mass of pedals you could make out a person with rose red hair and bright emerald eyes dressed in loose white slacks and shirt it looked like silk with a silken sash around his waist 'only in my dreams can a guy that handsome ever exist' Kana thought with a heavy sigh.

          She continued to walk towards her home without a second thought on the man of her dreams.  The hustle and bustle of the sidewalk and street as cars went by and people hurried home to their families for an evening of bonding and laughter.  'I wish I could have that instead of an empty house because of parents at work and eating dinner alone' Kana thought wistfully.  

          She walked past a young man that was maybe a year or two older than she was but when she passed him it was like time stopped for a brief moment and the feeling of knowing that person yet at the same time feeling like a missing piece of her puzzle was finally complete.  She quickly shoved it away and walked past him 'first I am fantasizing now I am crazy that is just great life is just getting more and more confusing' Kana thought frustrated.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Um....this is kind of a short beginning it may or may not get more added on.  Kind of sketchy though but very cute in my opinion sorry for like the kind of stumble beginning of this I am writing this the best way I know how.  Well please R&R I would really like your opinions of it and suggestions or the 'You don't need to ever be a writer' comments.  So onward to the next chapter or revisions hehe. Till next time bye bye^^ 


	2. Give Me Reason To Believe

Give Me Reason to Believe

Author Notes: BOOM!!! The next chapter...hehe I think marching band is affecting the brain...any who though...So far no reviews...to thank people for but please R&R...as much as you can so then I can make adjustments, more interesting, things like that for you to enjoy this more.  Any who, ONWARD to the story!

~.~.~.~

          Kana sat on cozy little bench that faced towards a beautiful water fountain in the center of the park.  She always came to the park when she had a problem that she didn't quite know exactly what to do in a certain situation.

          'Why can't I stop thinking about him?  It was just a dream wasn't it?' Kana asked herself silently she had told her parents the situation they just looked at her like she had gone crazy and asked if she was ok.  Her mother took her aside and started talking to her about something that she really didn't listen too just sat there and let her mom babble on and on about the subject.

          She didn't want statistics she wanted to know the answer to who he was and where she could find him to end this torment that wouldn't leave her alone.  Again the feeling of someone she knew came again it had been a good two weeks since that happened.  Again she was once again wrapped up in a moment of completeness and sank into it wishing it to stay for her to see the persons face.

          Fate had a different plan as quickly as it came it went away again she let out a sigh of disappointment 'why was it every time I find that feeling it quickly goes away kuso' Kana cursed to herself quietly.  Not taking notice of the person who just passed her with rose red hair and emerald eyes that didn't look up as he went by.

          'Maybe I am making all this up to make myself feel better.  What other explanation could there be?  What if he doesn't really exist and I am just fooling myself because I want someone to be with and understand me' Kana thought feeling a little bit selfish and a bit disappointed that it all might just be a fantasy that she has fallen into.

~.~.~.~

          Kurama was walking around the park eyes fixated on the ground below like it would just open up and the girl of his dreams would just appear.  She had been filling his mind more than it did at first when the pictures and dreams filled his mind only when it wasn't fixed on something now it was like it never stopped.  His school work was partially suffering from his lack of concentration.

          'Why does she interest me so much?  Who is she?  How do I know her?' Kurama thought to himself he hadn't told anyone not even Hiei which he doubted didn't already know because Hiei had the ability to read people's minds.  If he did Hiei showed no signs of knowing Kurama's troubles and no sign of trying to help either.

          He continued walking till he passed one bench and felt whole once more.  He hadn't felt whole since those two weeks prior to this day.  He mentally refused to keep going he didn't want to he wanted to see the persons face that made the world complete and never leave their side ever again.

          But his feet thought differently as they continued going in the direction he had been going in since he entered the part and just as quickly as he got the feeling back it was back to the feeling of a puzzle piece missing.  He let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to walk 'why is it that fate tries to keep me away from the source of that wonderful whole feeling' Kurama thought disappointed to him.  Not even looking back to see who was sitting on the bench he just passed just kept on walking sulking.

          'Maybe I am just crazy and this is just a delusion.  Why else would I keep walking away from that feeling?  That is probably it I have gone crazy and this is just a figment of my crazy mind' Kurama thought feeling a bit frustrated at not only himself but at the person he could not no matter what and a little disappointed that he was basically giving up on something he knew was true no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

~.~.~.~ 

          'Why is this so hard to give up on him it is like I need him like a flower needs water, people need air, but why do I need him I have never met him' Kana thought wanting push the memories away as she got up to go towards the exit of the park.  She could stand being there at the moment after the feeling of being alone set in after the feeling of being whole went away.

~Flashback~

          A young girl with brown hair and eyes was playing with flowers one daisy was safely tucked behind her ear.  She sat in the flower bed smelling the different fragrances and shapes she was looking for the perfect flower for her friend that would be there any moment finding her to train while they had the time.

          She giggled as a rose bud tickled her nose she had always loved the smell of fresh roses in the afternoon.  Her daisy started to slip and she didn't know it until it was nearly to the ground.  Her face suddenly went into shock because if it fell she wouldn't be able to find it once on the ground and before she could grab it another had caught it.

          She looked into the bright emerald eyes as the rose red hair fell over his shoulders he was smiling at her.  He reached up and tucked the daisy back behind her ear and pulled his hand back to his side.  Still smiling at her and she giggled at him reaching over to a rose by her side and reached out holding the rose out to him.

"Thank you for showing up." She told him

"Your welcome, thank you for the flower." He thanked her accepting the flower

~End of Flashback~

          Kana shoved the memory away as she felt tears welled up in her eyes.  People on the sidewalk were starting to stare at her as they saw the tears mysteriously start forming in her eyes.  She fought a losing battle at keeping the tears away who cared people were watching her heart was aching for something that she was being denied let them stare.  

          She turned the corner going towards her street towards her house.  She made it half way down the sidewalk when a car was swerving and the driver turned on to the sidewalk heading straight for two kids in front of her.  She ran towards them and blocked them from the car but was hit by it.

          Kana flew through the air and landed hard on her side she heard a solid crack of her shoulder and a few ribs.  Her eyes were quickly dilating she closed her eyes as she heard the driver wobble out in shock and all the cars coming to a brief sudden stop missing her by and inch or two.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  An Evil Cliffhanger...hehe...I am picking on Kana and Kurama a little too much especially Kana and she is my own character.  I wanted something interesting to happen before the two meet each other.  Well I am not going to bore you with my little notes.  School Started Today OH YEAH:: coughs::  it is all good though...so don't be expecting that cliff hanger to end anytime soon though.  Well Please R&R...I just got a review Sanc You Chisa Yume, and Deroa ::pounce:: and here is your next chappie hehe Ganbatte ne...and I shall try to keep it a going at a fairly regular pace...I have some fp.com stuff that needs updates as well but I promise I will update this one ASAP.  Well until next time bye bye^^


	3. Cunfuddled Emotions

Confuddled Emotions

Author Notes: YAY!! The end of the cliff hanger...I'll try not to leave off at something like that gomen...but now you are soon to find out what happens to Kana like if she lives or dies.  Things like that oh well enough of my pointless babble onto the story YAY!!

~.~.~.~

          Kana could hear the vague sounds of sirens in the background as she was slowly entering oblivion.  She could barely sense the feeling of carefully being lifted and placed gently on a stretcher.  Her mind so was consumed with darkness as she fell into a black oblivion.

~Dream~

          A little girl sitting in mist of a flower field her long brown hair fell neatly on her back with her little foxy tail curled up by her side.  She had a little daisy tucked behind her left ear her bright brown eyes shining with delight as she saw a fully bloomed red rose she carefully picked the rose careful not to get pricked by a thorn.

          Maybe he would like this she giggled softly at the thought of a guy caring that much about a rose unknowingly the giggles shook her daisy from behind her ear and it was heading towards the ground.  She quickly stopped her giggling when she saw her little daisy heading towards the ground and stopped before it got passed her elbow.

          She stared at the hand holding it then to the face attached to of the person holding the flower.  A little boy a year or two older than she was he had bright amber eyes and star light silver hair that fell perfectly around his face with a bright smile on his face.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said in a smooth light voice

"Thank you" She said with a blush forming on her face as she took the daisy from him to tuck it once again behind her ear

"Your welcome" He said brightly not missing the little blush on her face

"Here take this as a gift of my gratefulness." She told him holding out the fully bloomed rose 

~End of Dream~

          Kana woke up to the sound a bleeping heart monitors and other machines in the room.  Kana slowly fluttered her eyes open she was in a stalk white room with the blinds on the window drawn closed the room wasn't decorated except for on painting of a flower field and a grayish door off to one side of the room.

          She was extremely sore and had a headache that wouldn't cease but only gained more pain her brown eyes were focusing a little bit more that she could see that she wasn't alone in the room.  She could see someone that was older than her but not by much and shorter than her with spiky looking black hair and a white headband with black clothes on.

"Who are you?" she asked gruffly 

"You will find out soon enough." He said in a deep tone

          Kana just looked at him kind of lost thinking she was still dreaming and this guy was like some hallucination or the pain killers were starting to affect her brain cells.

"This isn't a dream I just wanted to see if I found the person that has been on my friends mind," he stated smoothly with a smirk forming on his face," seems by what I have seen that I have found her.

          Kana was sure she hallucinating from the pain killers this was just too weird for comfort for her but something argued that he made some sort of freakish sense somehow.

"I will leave you to ponder that." He said as he left the room

          'Creepy that was just plain and simply CREEPY.  Who was that guy? And what did he mean by me being on his friends mind.' Kana pondered in her little hospital bed while looking at the ceiling.

~.~.~.~

          Kurama was still walking around the park when his side, shoulder, and rib cage suddenly started hurting like he had just been hit by a car.  'This is something new' Kurama thought and he looked around to see what hit him that he didn't see.  But no one was at the section of the park he was walking in just trees and a fountain of an Angel with two kids at her side as she used the pot she was holding as the source to pour the on going flow of water into the base below.

          He tried to ignore the pain which was easy to ignore after standing still for a few minutes.  He closed eyes and took a deep breathe and started walking again 'that was strange' he commented to himself.

/I don't think it was that strange Kurama/ Hiei commented to Kurama

          Kurama's eyes widened as he heard Hiei enter his thoughts.  He turned around and sure enough there was Hiei leaning up against a near by tree with a smirk across his face. /What isn't so strange? / Kurama sent Hiei

/Because there is a certain brunette in the hospital that was just hit by a car/ Hiei stated

/How do you know that/ Kurama asked 

Hiei laughed a bit amused but Kurama's slightly clueless state, "Because I just saw her," he stated smoothly

"I figured I couldn't hide anything from you." Kurama said

Hiei nodded," I think she is the missing piece to your puzzle but you have to figure out who she is." Hiei informed his friend

~.~.~.~

          Kana stayed in her bed staring at the ceiling like it was one of the most interesting things in the world.  She was bored and she wasn't going to dwell on stranger from earlier because all that gave her was a headache.  Her parents visited her shortly after that visit to give her an enough worse headache than before with there lecture that you have to watch what you are doing because she could have died in that and blah, blah, blah.  She needed some entertainment not lectures or the line of 'how lucky she is' anymore.

          She heard the door open 'if that is another nurse I am going to scream' Kana thought after like the tenth nurse that came into the room she was about ready to literally throw them straight through the same damn door they came in.  She heard little whispers of two familiar voices,

"Who's there?" she called out to the door

          The door opened so quickly that couldn't see who came in and was gentle glomped by two people.  Kana was kind of dumbfounded and was blinking in confusion.

"Tanya, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT" one of the people said

"Yeah Kana do you know how scared we were." The other chimed in

"Uh..." Kana was speechless only two people knew her nickname 'Kana' and those were

"Yume, Deora what are you two doing here?" She asked pulling out of her mild confusion

"Checking on you of course." Yume told her

"And to give you some entertaining company." Deora added in

"Thanks, I could use some entertaining company after everything."  Kana told them thankful

"Yeah, it has been all over the news and the teachers at school have been talking about nothing but traffic safety." Yume added

"Everyone is including us are surprised you even lived through that." Deora told her

"I am surprised I survived but it isn't that BIG of an accomplishment I am not the first person survived being hit by a car." Kana told them

Yume eyed her like she was just missed a big point, "The dude was like going 100 in a 40 speed limit and drunk rarely anyone survives that big of an impact." Yume said," And especially after flying through the air like that."

"Haven't you asked anything about what happened?" Deora asked shocked

          Kana just looked at them with a shocked expression on her face.  The affects of shock finally setting in with reality setting in about the accident and what happened to her and why there were so many machines and nurses coming in.  

"Kana what's wrong?" Yume asked trying to get her out of her trance like state

"I don't think she really knew the reality of the situation till now." Deora stated going to her friend's side 

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Another Cliff Hanger I promise I won't make a habit of that I don't own Yume or Deora they belong to my friends Kayla and Kym whom also have written for ff.net you can find there story's in my fav's if you want to check their story's out.  I know I am being very mean to Kana.  Oh...Tanya if you are wondering is Kana's "real" name is her given human name is Tanya.  I hope to get the next one out as soon as possible.  So till next time bye bye^^


	4. Kurama's Realization

Kurama's Realization

Author notes: Whoo!! Another Chapter a week from the last one I promise if I don't get one out during the week I will try to get one out during the weekend unless I am working on another story but I try...I can't promise Fridays any more football season starts next week ::sniffle:: but I would like to thank Shadow Silver Fang and Stranger of the Spork for their reviews...well I am sure you are tired of my babbling so onward to the story.

~.~.~.~.

~Dream~

        Yoko walked over to his friend Tadeya's house to try and stop her from going out that evening with a jerk who just revealed his sinister plan of what he wanted to "do" that night.  He forgot all about manners and walked straight into her room thankfully she was clothed.

"Tadeya I don't think you should go out tonight." Yoko plainly stated to the teenage girl that he had known since he was little

"Why is that because you're Jealous?" She asked playfully knowing Yoko DID indeed like her she knew it but he never acted on it

"No not that," he said unable to hide the blush coming to his cheeks," because the guy is a jerk who is just going to use you tonight." 

"Oh...sure yeah right you say that about every guy I date and nothing has happened yet Yoko." She said less playfully

"Tadeya I mean it this time." Yoko told her in desperation to get her to cancel

"Sorry Yoko but I am going tonight I have already made plans for it and you can't prove what you say." She told him as she just proceeded to leave the room before he could reply

"But this time I am not wrong and I know I am not Kan..." 

~End of Dream1~

        Kurama was awoken violently out of his dream but the sound of an alarm clock blaring through the silent room his usually neat rose red hair now messy from the night of sleep.  He looked down at the annoying sound producer that interrupted his fairly pleasant dream.  He turned the blaring noise off and ran a hand through his messing hair with a deep sigh of regret of losing the end of the dream due to the little alarm clock.

        He got out of the bed to head the closet to grab his pink school uniform out of it he laid it down on the still messy bed and headed towards the bathroom when the aroma of pancakes2 floated through the air and made is mouth water they smelt good.  So he hurried through his normal routine to get to the producer of that wonderful smell.

        When he got to the kitchen he saw his mom setting the table with the plates and pancakes gently humming to herself as she did so the TV going on in the background on what looked like a news channel.  His mom looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Shuichi, are you hungry?" she asked and before she knew it he was sitting at the table with two pancakes in his plate his mom chuckled at his persistence

        He buttered his pancakes and poured syrup on them and started eating his mom still chuckling as she took her own seat just then on the news something caught their attention which made his mom turn up the volume to hear it.

~News Broadcast~ 

"Late yesterday afternoon a young teenage girl was hit by the car that is right behind me.  The car was going a recorded 100 miles per an hour down this 40 mile an hour walk way it has been confirmed the man was drunk and was heading towards to children but somehow the young teen got hit instead and is currently recovering in a local hospital." The news reporter said as the screen went from the scene back to the news room.

~End of Broadcast~

"That is a miracle that she survived." His mom said as he finished the last of his pancakes

        She shouldn't have survived she should have died in that accident or at least in normal times she should have Kurama thought.  Then he looked at the clock and realized he needed to start heading to school.

"Well I need to go." Kurama told his mother nicely 

"Ok, have fun." She told him as he went out the door

~.~.~.~

        Hiei was right when he said that a girl was hit but that still doesn't explain why I felt her pain after she was hit.  What makes her so special I don't even know her but yet it feels like I have known her for years Kurama thought as he made his final turn into the school?

        Kurama went through the course of the school day barely listening to the teachers concentrating more on what he could remember of the dream he had the night before.  He could figure why Yoko didn't want the girl to go because the guy was planning on something that he knew the girl wouldn't want to participate in.  'But who was she how does this connect to me in anyway, form, or fashion.  She was about to make a really big mistake obviously but that is all in the past yet I feel like I know her but I just can't put all the pieces together.' Kurama thought as the teacher called on him to answer the question she had just asked that he missed.

"Shuichi can you please answer the question?" She asked angrily 

"Gomen ne Sensei I didn't hear your question." He said embarrassed

"Well if you can please get your head out of the clouds and down to the subject Shuichi." She told him still angry 

        Kurama sighed but it wasn't out because his sensei scolded him it was because he was still extremely lost in the confuddled thoughts, and emotions that wouldn't leave him something just told him he had to see the person that Hiei was talking about but he didn't know which hospital to go to in order to find out that information or did he.

Author Notes: Not really that bad of a place to leave off huh...ok on to the numbered items of business the first one 1. Ok the dream to "explain" it is that it shows Yoko did love her but they didn't like become boyfriend and girlfriend off the bat and he was like a big brother for her and for all you wonderers out there "Tadeya" is Kana's given demon name like "YokoKurama"  so it is "TadeyaKana" ok so that is really that 2. I know pancakes aren't really traditional Japanese food but I really like pancakes and I had a craving for pancakes writing that scene so therefore Kurama ate pancakes.  Took a little break from Kana and made this one Kurama based.  Like I said Football season starts next week...so this will most likely not be out next Friday it might be out Saturday or sometime like that. Thank you to all the reviewers so far and please R&R I really like to know your opinions.  Well enough of my babble till next time bye bye^^  


	5. Two Friends Concern

Two Friends Concern

Author's Note:  SPECIAL LABOR DAY EDITION!! Hehe... special because I will rarely ever update on a weekday but no school today yippee.  Ok I would like to thank mutt for your reviews.  And now enough of the babble and onward too the story.

~.~.~.~

        A young girl with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a blue sailor type uniform and a brown book bag safely clutched in her hands as she made her way towards her school.  'I wish Kana would be there today but she is safe and alive that is a good thing to know' Yume thought as she made the final turn towards the junior high her friends and she attended.

"Oi...Yume matte!" Deora called out to her running towards her friend

Yume turned towards the familiar voice,"Ohayo Deora hurry up I am not going to be late because of you again," Yume informed her friend as she waved to her

"Today is going to be another odd day." Deora said when she pulled even with Yume

"Hai... I just hope the teachers don't go on and on about traffic safety again." Yume said

"If they do we can just skip the rest of the day." Deora said jokingly 

"You wish Deora remember the last time all three of us skipped." Yume said

"Yeah like it was yesterday the teachers flipped and were on all of our cases the next day." Deora said chuckling at the memory

"Ne...Deora have you notice Kana has been acting rather strangely lately?" Yume asked

"Yeah like she is always off in her own world." Deora said

"Do you think she has awakened yet?" Yume asked

"No, not fully same as it has been since we were like nine years old." Deora said looking at the clouds and walking

"It's odd Deora you would think that she would be awakened by now like we are." Yume said

"No, it all depends on the demon she is and the amount of energy to be awakened and if Kana will allow it to happen." Deora stated

"Kana has never shown any signs of not wanting to awaken hell when she awoken a little when we first met her she was practically jumping for joy and has worked really hard since then." Yume said 

"Doesn't mean now that she couldn't be having second thoughts about it." Deora said

"True," Yume said as they walked into the busy hallways of the school," so are you going to visit her after school?" 

"Maybe it all depends with schoolwork and if my parents will let me." Deora said with a smile

        Just then Yusuke and Keiko came walking down the hallway Keiko in the traditional blue sailor like school uniform and Yusuke in his green uniform and his slick black hair.

"Yusuke spotting." Deora informed Yume

"What? Where?" Yume asked looking around for the man of her dreams

"North end of the hall." Deora said taking a book out of her locker and closing it

"Keiko is so incredibly lucky to get Yusuke." Yume said

"I am sure she is extremely happy." Deora chuckled

"Now if you are down drooling Yume I think it is time to get to class." Deora said walking past the still drooling Yume

 ~.~.~.~

        The bell in the room rang just as Yume and Deora took their seats in their art class.  /Another day of art maybe today will be a little better than last week/ Yume sent to Deora.  /Yeah Kana got so mad at sensei for ripping up her drawing and calling it trash/ Deora sent back.  /I am not meaning that even though that was pretty gruesome maybe sensei will be in a better mood than last week/ Yume sent.

        The teacher came to the front of the room organizing her materials for the day before looking up at the class her jade gaze landing on the empty seat by Deora and Yume.

"Well looks like Ms. Tanya isn't going to join us and entertain us with her meaningless drawings." The teacher stated with no remorse that her student was in the hospital

"I wish she was the one hit by the car instead of Kana." Deora whispered to Yume

"Yeah then we wouldn't have to deal with bitch queen over there." Yume whispered back

"Ms. Yume and Deora is there something you wish to share with the class." The teacher asked with her steely gaze on the two

"No sensei nothing at all." Yume answered 

"No sensei." Deora answered 

/I wonder if Kana is happy she doesn't have to do homework for a while/ Deora sent to Yume

/Ha her mom is having me grab all of her homework and work in general and I am suppose to bring it to Kana in the hospital to do/ Yume sent

/Why isn't her mom or dad doing it/ Deora sent back?

/They claim to not have time to come down here and get it/ Yume replied

/Are you going to do it/ Deora asked

/Yeah maybe just because she has one class that has Yusuke in it/ Yume said

/Typical Yume/ Deora sent laughingly 

/Bitch queen alert look busy/ Yume sent 

        The teacher came by looking at their drawings that they had been working on for the past two weeks.  It was an observational drawing of a bowl of various fruits with plants going around it on a stool.  Both Deora and Yume were still coloring the picture.  Kana being the person that she is came in before and after school so she wouldn't fall behind with it but ended up too far ahead so the teacher declared her drawing of the bowl of fruit horrible and ripped it up in front of the whole class and Kana stormed out of the room in a furious rage and refused to redo all the time and work she had put into that piece.

"Very nice a lot better than that friend of yours," The teacher said," so sad that she got hit two days ago." She said not really meaning in her cold steely voice knowing she was pushing every button she could trying to rouse the girls hatred

/If she wasn't a teacher she would be on the floor laughing blood out of her mouth/ Yume growled telepathically 

/I don't care if she is a teacher I would take her out in a heartbeat/ Deora growled back

/Don't though I don't think Kana would forgive us if we killed her before she got her piece since she was the one that got her art work ripped up/ Yume sent to Deora 

/I think that would be the only reason to hold me back/ Deora sent

/If Kana were here we would have done something huh/ Yume sent 

/Yep and Kana would be right with us/ Deora said

~.~.~.~

        'I wonder what my friends are doing right now' Kana thought as she looked at the clock in her hospital room 'their in art class with bitch-sensei I will never forgive her for what she did that day but I highly doubt she cares I am hurt' Kana thought angrily.

"She shouldn't be a teacher if she can't work nicely with kids.  What is the world coming too?" Kana said to herself leaning back against the uncomfortable pillows 

        'I really wish I had something for entertainment laptop, artwork, hell I would even do school work if it was something more than just staring at the walls and ceiling all day long' Kana thought then something pulled her into a dark oblivion.

        A figure of a woman taller and though her looks did not show it but her spirit revealed it she was much, much older than she was.  The woman was what most would call a Kitsune with her fox like ears and tail.  If she was a demon Kana figured she was but didn't really know for sure.

"You are Tanya are you not?" The Kitsune asked

"H...hai" Kana answered," Who are you?" 

"I am a Kitsune demon that goes by the name TadeyaKana." She replied

"What??" Kana said in shock

"I would like to awaken more in you but there is a slight problem to come with that." Tadeya said

"And that problem would be." Kana said

"How much energy you can take before you can be unstable?" Tadeya asked

"I don't know." Kana replied

"This might not be to your benefit but if you except me into you." Tadeya told her

"I have always accepted you since I first found out about all this when I was five years old." Kana said

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  I am so cruel aren't I?  I leave ya hanging yet again.  For those of you who don't know what 'kitsune' means in Japanese is 'fox'.  I really like art but I wanted to show a mean bitch teacher that Yume, Deora, and Kana have and I came up with an art teacher.  Interesting they go to the same school Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwbara go to I just don't have Kuwbara in it yet.  But that fact and that Kana has a class with Yusuke will come important so that is a need to keep in mind for later on in the story.  Please R&R with your opinions and I will get another chapter out when I have time too.  Until next time bye bye^^


	6. Overload

Overload

Author Notes:  Gomen for the two day delay...football Friday and well I got caught up reading a fanfic Saturday...so here is the update we have all been a waiting or at least I have been a waiting to write.  So onward to the story...

~.~.~.~

        Tadeya started the coming bringing all her energy forth and started slowly and gently releasing it into Kana.  Kana didn't feel anything different at the beginning but soon the energy started coming too quickly for her body to adjust to the on coming flow of energy.  

        She heard the heart monitor speed up as she started having a hard time to get breath into her body.  She started to thrash in the little hospital bed sending pain up both of her arms. One from the IV stuck in her hand and the other from where she severely shattered her shoulder from hitting the concrete.

        She felt like she was in a swimming pool under the water suffocating from no air and trying to reach the top but the more she tried the farther the top got.  She was drowning in the energy but she wasn't rejecting it.  The energy was very welcome but why was it drowning her?   It was like a person was holding her under water.  /HELP ME!!! Too much too fast let off some of it PLEASE NO MORE!!!/ She sent to who ever was telepathic would listen she couldn't stand anymore energy it was all to fast for her body to handle it.

~.~.~.~

        Hiei watched the scene play out from outside her room.  He heard her plea for help and sent it to someone he thought would be able to help more than any doctor would be able to.  He watched as the doctors rushed in to stabilize the thrashing youth on the bed putting an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and two others held her down to prevent any further damage to her hand and shoulder.

'They have no idea what is happening here pathetic humans.' Hiei thought as he a waited the entrance of the one person that knew how to handle this problem

~.~.~.~

        Soon the air in the oxygen mask filled her lungs and she could breathe more not in gasps it filled all the way into her lungs and she could hear the monitors beep a lot slower than the were five minutes ago.  The energy was still flowing into her too fast for her body to handle so the extra oxygen was both helping and hurting.

        The doctors satisfied that she was finally stable that all they could do at this point is wait to see what happened later on during the day.  They all turned to leave the room to let its occupant have some well needed rest.  When the last doctor left the heart monitor made a slight abnormal bleep.  She held her breathe 'not again' the female doctor thought and when the bleep didn't come again she left the room.

~.~.~.~

        Kurama got the desperate message Kana sent out from Hiei and Hiei added that he might want to come because it pertained to his missing puzzle piece.  That was enough to get Kurama in a sprint to the hospital Hiei told him as quickly as his feet would take him.  'I will finally know who it is finally I can't believe it.  It is like there something that is going to be completed like a puzzle that in now at the final piece and it is so easy that it takes no effort at all' Kurama thought as he ran down the sidewalk missing yet another pedestrian that was walking and didn't get out of his way in time.

/I'll be there this time even if it takes powers beyond me I will be there for her this time/ Kurama sent to the person that he didn't know yet but was soon to find out who it was

~.~.~.~

        Hiei stood in front of the window looking into Kana's room watching her silent struggle to keep from killing herself over how much energy that was entering her body from Tadeya.  Then he heard the doors to the hospital open and turned to see a flash of red running towards the room.

"Took you long enough." Hiei said calmly

"How is she? What's going on?" Kurama asked panting for air

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Hiei instructed pointing to the door that led into the room

        Kurama pushed himself up to a standing position and eyed the door.  There it was his opportunity to finally see the person that had so cleverly entered his life without actually knowing them personally.  Could he do it?  Could he open that door and finally know who it was. 

/What are you waiting for?  Any more energy doctors will be in there again and she might die the next time/ Hiei sent to Kurama seeing him hesitate 

/I don't know if I can do it now.  I have been waiting for this for weeks and now I don't think I can put it to an end/ Kurama sent back

/Just go before it is too late to do anything for her/ Hiei sent frustrated 

        Kurama made his way to the door and put his hand on the door knob and was immediately struck by the amount of energy that went from the girl to the very knob on the door.  Kurama slowly opened the door and walked into the room very quietly from the looks of the energy in the room it would not have been a good idea to abruptly wake the girl up from her slumber or what looked like slumber.

        He walked over to the bed where the energy was the highest at the moment and he could barely see the girl move as if in a bad dream but really trying to shake off the major energy burst.  'I am here now what am I suppose to do?  I don't know how level out energy not at the mass amount' Kurama thought.  Some how with out him realizing it the energy was having a transforming effect on him soon he had long wavy silvery hair, with fox ears and tail and amber eyes.  He was dressed in white and black slipper like shoes.

        He laid worried eyes on the young woman that to him meant the whole world would die if she wasn't alive.  He just found her he was not going to lose her here in a hospital room that day.  He reached in his pocket finding two special little seeds that were used to level spirit energy of the amount. 'Two left that is all and that is all I need' Youko thought to himself as he moved to the side that did not have the IV in it.

        He picked up her hand 'still smooth as silk even after all she has been though her skin remains as smooth as silk' Youko mused to himself using his energy to open the seed to wrap around her hand.  He continued to admire the beauty he had missed and longed for.  For so long since he had been trapped in his human form.  He unconsciously started stroking the long brown hair on the pillow.  

~.~.~.~

        He didn't notice weary brown eyes slowly open.  She saw his beautiful amber eyes that were full of emotions that she had never seen in ones eyes before till now.  She must have moved because he stopped and turned his full attention towards her with an expression of relief and concern.  

"Hello sleepy head," He said to her," are you feeling any better?" 

She nodded because of the oxygen mask she recognized the man in front of her but overload of energy and now it slowly leveling out left her a little woozy.  She continued to stare at the man's beautiful amber eyes and long silvery hair.  She wished he wouldn't leave but knew sooner or later he would have to go.

"Don't think like that we'll find each other again I promise." Youko told her

"I WILL find you again," He promised," I hope you find me again too."

        'Hope I don't hope that I will find you stranger I WILL find you again with all my strength' Kana thought refusing to let the man go when her spirit energy finally leveled out to a tolerable level.  'Don't leave please' Kana thought but the man gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and mumbled his promise once again in her ear and walked out of the room.

        Leaving Kana once again alone in her room unconsciously tears slowly started to well up in her eyes and drop down her cheeks as she looked from the door to the ceiling soon her tears turned to sobs and soon her pillow was sopping wet from all her salty tears.

~.~.~.~

        Soon Kurama and Hiei were outside the hospital and Kurama went and sat in a bench trying very hard not to cry.  He didn't want to leave her but he knew it would be better that he left as soon as the energy level leveled out but that didn't make the hurt go away.

"Maybe you should have some information before you think that she will be unprotected." Hiei told him calmly

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked confused

"Her friends Yume and Deora are also demons.  Demons you might know very well because they were her friends long ago." Hiei told him looking at the clouds

~.~.~.~

Author Notes: Dun dun dun... yet another cliff hanger.  Some fun facts that might prove interesting if you read my little top and bottom author notes 'kana' actually means 'lake trout' in Japanese I didn't know that but my friend informed me of that.  I just came up with the name off the top of my head and like it didn't expect it too mean anything hehe...surprises, surprises.  Well I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I have time to do so too many things to do sometimes.  Well please R&R tell me if I am doing a good or bad job at my first ficcie as well as your opinions on how to make this a bit better.  There will be more action after a while just a bare with me for a while and I will give you some good action.  Well till next time bye bye^^ 


	7. Speical Information and Events

Some Special Information and Events

Author Notes: PLEASE!! READ!! Some important FYI information.  Ok, from this point forward until the climax is going to be an insight on Kana's life and childhood and some things on Deora and Yume too.  Just for you to keep in mind for the next chapters.  Ok, I have some reviewers to thank for their reviews Old lady heart heart, my friend Deora again, and Dunken.  And don't worry Deora you might like this chapter it isn't a fight with Hiei but a fight with a doctor your fight with Hiei will be later on.  Now enough of my babble and on to the story.

~.~.~.~

"Both of them are DEMONS how?" Kurama asked astonished at the information

"Just like you and Kana are." Hiei replied simply yet smugly 

"What kind of demons are they? Why are they down here?" Kurama asked kind of possessive 

"They are neko demons and as for why they are here I do not know but pretty sure they followed her here like she followed you." Hiei said calmly and smoothly 

"Why would they do such a thing?" Kurama asked

"Why don't you think about your past and dig into it about Kana and her friends and there is where you will find your answer." Hiei said like a demand

        Kurama slumped on the bench as if in defeat Hiei wasn't going to tell him anymore information because Hiei knew all the answers Kurama wanted were right in front of him or in his brain in his memories.  The same memories that led him to Kana and began this weird turn of events in his life to this hospital, to the person laying down in that hospital bed and the friends that he didn't know, 'what can I do? Should I trust her friends or should I take this into my own hands?' Kurama thought.

"You can't show yourself to her again yet." Hiei stated

"Why not?" Kurama asked

"Because she will barely remember you; she was heavily under when you went in there and you know Tadeya well enough that she wants to find the piece for herself." Hiei told him

~.~.~.~

        Meanwhile, a blonde headed young girl walked into the hospital not noticing the two young men sitting on a bench right across from the entrance to the hospital.  She happily hummed to herself she had just barely made it out of the house with her mothers strict rules on 'no going anywhere unless she approved it' and her mom nearly didn't approve of her going to see her friend in the hospital after the previous days visit with no permission.

        She held in her hands something that she knew would cheer her up and in her bag something to provide some entertainment for the most likely bored teen.  With nothing else to do but stare at the walls and have the accident ran over and over in her head all day.

        She got to the window that showed the inside of the room.  'Something is different' Deora thought she could see a full oxygen mask on her friend's face that wasn't there the day before but that wasn't what was different even though it was something that was out of place.

        A nurse just passed her as she stared into the room in front of her a bit taken back at what she was seeing that she unconsciously reached out and stopped the nurse to question what was going on with her friend.

"Excuse me Miss but do you know what happened to the patient in this room?" Deora asked with concern filling her eyes

        The nurse looked at the room that the girl was talking about and her eyes softened with a bit of concern for the young woman that was in the bed.

"She is the one that was hit by that car two days ago." The nurse replied

"I know that she is my friend.  I mean today what happened to her?" Deora asked trying to stay patient with the nurse

"Oh, well...today she started having breathing problems what caused it we don't know so we put the oxygen mask on."  The nurse informed the worried friend

"Has anyone checked on her since then? It looks like she has been like that for a few hours." Deora said kind of frustrated

"I am sorry I don't know that information Miss." The nurse said

"Then why don't you have someone to do that please." Deora said growling out of frustration

"I will see what I can do Miss but the doctors are really busy." The nurse said with a frown on her face

"Get one before I drag one down here." Deora growled

        The nurse turned to go find the doctor of the young girl in the room.  As Deora proceeded to walk into the room to do her own inspection of what was wrong with her friend.  Deora was quickly hit by a huge wave spirit energy upon her entry into the room and quickly closed the door.

        She walked up to Kana's bedside where the spirit energy was a the highest, 'this is new her spirit energy has sky rocketed up from yesterday' Deora thought looking Kana over and saw a green leafy vine around Kana's hand, 'now that is something that wasn't there before' Deora thought raising an eyebrow at the leafy plant 'someone was in here before I came but who' Deora thought?

        A flash of silver hair and kitsune ears and amber eyes attached to a pale skin came to Deora's mind.  As Deora continued to look her friend over two soft brown eyes slowly opened expecting to see something that was there before she fell back to sleep. She must have made a sound because Deora popped up from where she was to see her friend awake.

        Deora smiled and gave her friend a peace sign before sitting on some of the tiny hospital bed with concern and worry present in her eyes.

"Hey babe, enjoy your nap?" Deora asked in amusement

        Kana nodded in response to Deora's question because she couldn't really talk with the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.  Deora's suddenly widen as she remember what she had for her bedridden friend.  She strolled over to pick up her bag and the small pot of various flowers in it.

        Kana turned her head to see what had brought on the sudden need for her friend to walk around.  When Deora turned around she saw the small pot of flowers it was made up of all of their favorites:  roses, lilies, azaleas, little blue morning glory and purplish bluish irises in what looked like a handmade and painted pot.

"Do you like it?" Deora asked happily 

        Kana nodded and tried to smile within the oxygen mask.  Deora always tried her best to be there for them when they were hurt or sick and so did Yume and herself and each of them had different ways to make special get well trinkets.  Deora always tried to bring flowers and something that she knew they would enjoy being bedridden.  Yume tried to visit as much as she could to talk to the person and bring things to keep the other entertained and for Kana well she never really had that much pocket money to spend on so many flowers so she tried to gather really good drawings together to make up for that and visit as much as possible.  Sometimes they tended to surprise each other with something different each time at what they bring.

"I brought you something else that you left at my house a few days ago." Deora said putting the plant on the window sill by the bed and drawing them open a little to give the little plants some sun light then reached into her brown school bag to pull out a black spiral bound sketchbook the front and back covers of the sketchbook was filled from top to bottom with pictures of animes that she had seen it still surprised her sometimes at how many animes that she had seen that she couldn't fit the pictures on it which saddened her but she still loved her sketchbook.

        She lifted up her arms to grab the sketchbook to notice that the once really plant helping her energy level was still there her eyes widened a little but softened as she remember who helped her earlier that day.  

"Seems like someone has a secret admirer." Deora stated placing the sketchbook on Kana's legs 

        Kana blushed a little at that and she heard Deora chuckle at her.  Then there was a knock on the door and a man in a white coat and brown hair entered the room.

"Hello I am Kana's Doctor I heard there was a very concerned friend in here." The doctor said 

"Yes, I am that concerned friend." Deora said with her eyes turning kind of fiery at the doctor

"Hello, Miss sorry that we haven't checked on Kana earlier the hospital has been a little busy today." The doctor said

        The doctor moved towards the bed to start to check the machines for the pulse and heart rate as well as make sure her breathing was normal again.  

"Well good news is that the oxygen mask can be taken off the bad news would be you have to stay here for a few more days because of what happened this afternoon." He told Kana

        Deora stood off to the side with sharp eyes making sure the doctors did everything right when they put in the nostril oxygen tubes in Kana's nose she wasn't too pleased with having them in her nose however she tried her best not to move around.  Soon the doctors were done with what they had to do and left the two friends by themselves again.

"So exactly what happened this afternoon to earn yourself a oxygen mask?" Deora asked facing Kana now

"Well...a really big burst of spirit energy that I couldn't take anymore." Kana replied a bit embarrassed she caused such a riot 

"So who's the guy?" Deora said smiling looking at the green leafy plant on Kana's arm

"I...I don't remember." Kana replied with a hint of sadness in her voice "I was under pretty heavily."

"Oh, well maybe you will find him again." Deora said 

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  This is the Actual ending yeah that is all for this chapter hehe...sorry for the first one I just had too much going on and couldn't really concentrate on this so...that is that here is the whole chapter though.  Like I said up top till the climax point you will get some inside views of Kana's life and some more views on her home life past and present.  Please R&R on this I really do appreciate ya'lls opinions it is what gets me to write the next chapter every weekend.  I hope Deora is a bit happy though even if it wasn't Hiei hehe.  Well I am sure your don't want to read a huge babble thing so till next time bye bye^^


	8. Heartfelt Heartless Moments Part 1

Heartfelt Heartless Moments Part 1

Author Notes: Gomen on the lateness of this update.  Stuff happens...any who thank you mystic-damon for your review.  A couple of disclaimers some of the song lyrics in the chapter aren't mine they belong to people who can write music better than I can.  One of them will be lyrics to Wishmaster-Nightwish is the artist and Music is my Thing from Hikaru no Go.  Now enough babble and more of the story.  So onward!

~.~.~.~

        'You think it would be easy to figure out this stupid combination to her locker' Yume thought as she tried to open Kana's locker with little luck, 'you know they should always give a copy of locker combinations to people trying to help the injured but do they no...' Yume continued to mentally complain.

"Yume what are you trying to do to that poor locker kill it." Deora asked from behind her

"Haha very funny Deora I am TRYING to open the damn thing." Yume told her

"That should be easy to do Kana hums it every morning on her way to school." Deora said laughingly remembering Kana's obsession of humming the combination constantly

"That is easier said than done I hardly pay attention to her pointless humming half the time." Yume said proceeding to bang her hand against the locker out of frustration

"That didn't work." Deora said trying very hard not to laugh

"Do you think you could do better?" Yume asked with a frustrated scowl on her face

"Step aside and I'll show you how it is done." Deora said going up to the locker and started to hum a popish little tune

"313 the Arch of Constantine 12:38 in bed asleep boy I wish I was 5 again." Deora sang as the impossible locker was magically opened and Deora with a smirk on her face as it opened

"It pays to listen to it sometimes I guess." Deora chuckled

        Yume had a dumbfounded look on her face at the now opened locker.  'Well that is a creative way to remember things I guess' Yume thought 'then again Kana has a ton of weird ways to do a lot of things' Yume reminisced.

"Man, that is one neat locker mine has papers every where." Deora said admiring the handy work

"Well she hasn't been in it for a couple of days it only looks this neat at the beginning and end of the week," Yume stated, "now off to find her schedule so I don't go to the wrong teachers." 

"Two of those classes shouldn't be hard to find since we all have them together.  I could be nice and get her math homework for you." Deora said 

"Could you I need all the help I can get?" Yume asked

"Sure I'll give it to her when I visit later on today." Deora said

"Arigato Deora-chan." Yume said as she searched for the schedule

"Oh by the way the schedule is under her math book." Deora stated as she went off

"You know you could have told me that sooner." Yume said a little frustrated 

"But that would have been too nice." Deora said starting to run away before a book went flying at her

        Yume lifted up the math book and sure enough there was a single piece of paper full of scribbles on it 'how can she understand this thing geez it is like nothing but scribbles' Yume thought looking at the paper.  The paper had the first letters of each of her classes in the order they were in.  Yume mentally scratched out Art, Math, and P.E. which left her with English, History, and Science out of all of Kana's classes.

"Ok, let's start with English since it is first on my list.  What is the class number?" Yume looked at the piece of paper to find a riddle instead of just a number.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Yume whined in the empty hallway of her school," Orphen has how many episodes change that to three digits and add as many letters there is in the word "neko" to the end of it and there is Ms. Terra's English class."

        Yume thought for a little while on the subject, 'Orphen has 24 episodes if I had an extra digit that makes it 240 and "neko" has four letters add the two makes 244' Yume thought in triumph as she made her way towards the class room.  The door of the class room of closed so Yume knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Ms. Terra?" Yume asked out into the room

"Yes, how may I help you young lady?" The teacher asked to the young woman in the doorway

"Um...I am a friend of Tanya and I am here to get what work she is going to miss while she is out." Yume stated calmly to the teacher

"Ok, that I can do but can you come back tomorrow and retrieve it because I don't have it all gathered for her." Ms. Terra said looking at Yume

"That is fine with me Arigato Terra-sensei." Yume said turning to leave the room

"No problem; just tell Tanya to get well soon for me." Terra-sensei said to Yume as Yume left the room

        The History class wasn't hard because Kana and Yume had that class together so she asked sensei during class about the work that Kana would miss. 'Two down and one more to go her science class that is not going to be easy with her silly memory riddles' Yume thought as she looked down at the riddle for Science.

"Tricky one, this is easy to mess up there are how many minutes in an hour plus mom's age plus the last number in my locker combination," Yume said into the emptiness of the hallway again," what did I do to deserve this god.  I am a good friend aren't I?"  Yume whined yet again

        'There are 60 minutes in an hour her mom is um...35 plus 5 and that would be?" Yume thought doing the mental calculations in her head 'she is in room 100 Yosh!' Yume thought in triumph yet again as she made her way down the hall towards room 100 with a big smile on her face.  The room was open so she went into the room without knocking and saw a guy with really nice brown hair and a white lab coat Yume cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but I am a friend of Tanya's and I need the work she will be missing." Yume said calmly 

The man turned around and saw Yume there 'I take it back he is butt ugly' Yume thought when she saw what the three called the man as beaver face his hair was okay but he had a pointy witch nose and like beaver teeth 'I feel so...sorry for Kana' Yume thought as the man dug in his desk for the work for Kana.

"Here is everything that she will miss during her absents." The sensei said in a screechy voice pointing to the stack of papers on his desk

        Yume quickly gathered the stack of papers thanked the man and left the room to go back to Kana's locker to gather Kana's science book from it.  She got to the locker and put the stack of papers on the floor as she remembered what the combination was '313 Arch of Constantine 12:38 I am in bed asleep boy I wish I was 5' Yume thought as she remembered the little rhyme for Kana's locker.

        The locker opened then Yume went in search of Kana's Science book that was nowhere in sight in the locker then it hit her.

~flashback to the day of the accident~

"Man, I wish beaver man would stop with the science homework. I have had science homework for three days in a row." Kana said to the oblivious Yume

"Gomen, but it makes the days when he doesn't give you homework you have something to rejoice over."  Yume said in reply to her friends' dilemma

 ~End of flashback~

"Oi...that would mean she took it home with her." Yume said leaning back against the lockers then a little bronze item hit the floor that caught Yume attention

        'Yay! God is smiling down on me now' Yume thought as she picked up the small bronze house key to Kana's house.  She grabbed the big stack of papers and stuffed it into her own bag and ran out of the school and down towards Kana's house.

~.~.~.~

        Yume opened up the door to Kana's house her parents weren't home, but there was the sound of soft music in the house.  She walked closer towards the sound and it was coming from Kana's room.  'Kana isn't here why is there music playing in her room' Yume thought at the oddness of the music playing.  She opened the door and looked around the room.  'Nothing is out of place the computer is on standby and the stereo is off and so is the TV but where is the music coming from' Yume thought as she listened to the lyrics.

Master!

Apprentice!

Heartborne, 7th Seeker

Warrior!

Disciple!

In me the Wishmaster

Elbereth

Lorien

A dreamy-eyed child staring into night

On a journey to storyteller`s mind

Whispers a wish speaks with the stars the words are silent in him

Distant sigh from a lonely heart

"I`ll be with you soon, my Shalafi"

Grey Havens my destiny

        'I have heard this song somewhere but where and when' Yume thought 'it is a song that Kana has to like to have it playing but why is it playing and from where' Yume thought really confused

Master!

Apprentice!

Heartborne, 7th Seeker

Warrior!

Disciple!

In me the Wishmaster

Silvara

Starbreeze

Sla-Mori the one known only by Him

To august realms, the sorcery within

If you hear the call of arcane lore,

Your world shall rest on Earth no more

A maiden elf calling with her cunning song

"Meet me at the Inn of Last Home"

Heartborne will find the way!

        'Where have I heard it before or better yet when have heard it before' Yume thought still pondering but it wasn't till the last verse that it finally donned on Yume when was the last time she had been in this room and heard that song and where it was coming from.

Master!

Apprentice!

Heartborne, 7th Seeker

Warrior!

Disciple!

In me the Wishmaster

Wishmaster

Crusade for Your will

A child, dreamfinder

The Apprentice becoming...

Master!

Apprentice!

Heartborne, 7th Seeker

Warrior!

Disciple!

In me the Wishmaster

~Flashback~

"Where is that music coming from?" Yume asked looking around the room for the source of the pretty music

"Oh my computer is just asleep and it is reminding me that it is on so I don't forget to turn it off tonight." Kana said looking up from her textbook

"Oh, that is a weird idea, smart but weird Kana." Yume said looking at the computer

"Well it helps save money and when it does go to sleep it provides me some nice entertainment." Kana said with a smile on her face.

~End of Flashback~

"Weird Kana but smart." Yume said as she hovered over the computer desk moving the mouse that caused the music to stop and looked at the picture off to the side of the computer.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well this is going to be in two parts so I don't have you sitting here reading this forever I can't believe it got this long sheesh the things people can do when boredom hits I guess.  Like I said I don't own the song "Wishmaster" Nightwish does nor do I own "Music is my Thing" the makers of Hikaru no Go does but that song won't come up till next time.  I am integrating various animes that I like in it especially songs and some of my favorite American songs to, to add some varieties of different things.  Any who please R&R and till next time bye bye^^ 


	9. Heartfelt Heartless Moments Part 2

Heartfelt Heartless Moments Part 2

Author Notes:  Part Two Yay!! Sunday update again.  I updated one of my fictionpress stories yesterday Star Fighter you can check that out sometime if ya want to.  Well like I said last time "Music is my Thing" is not my song I don't own it the makers of Hikaru no Go own them nor did I own "Wishmaster" Nightwish does.  I would like the thank mystic-damon again for your review.  Well enough babbling from me and onward to the story.

~.~.~.~

"Weird Kana but smart." Yume said as she hovered over the computer desk moving the mouse that caused the music to stop and looked at the picture off to the side of the computer.

        'She still has this picture of us' Yume thought picking up the picture beside the computer the frame was handmade with their names on the sides and at the top of the frame the words "Friends Forever" craved into it.  The picture had the three of them on a nice sunny day in the park.  Kana was on the bottom and Deora and herself was above Kana on a concrete slab in the less busy part of the park.  

        The sound of a violins and guitars mixed with some popish sounds first softly then it gradually grew louder.  Drew Yume from her thoughts and looking around the room first she looked at the computer to make sure it hadn't fallen asleep again.  She could still see Kana's wallpaper for her computer so she knew the computer had yet to fall asleep again.  She could make out the words of the song though one of Kana's favorites.

Duriimu mai beebu...

nouizu-darake no mune de

unmei wo kiki-wakeru...

_(Dream my babe...._

_My chest that is full of noise,_

_which__ listens and understands fate...)_

        'Now where is it coming from?  Kana and her weird timers speaking of time what time is it?' Yume thought looking down at her watch which read 5:15 'wow it is already that late wait the sound'  Yume thought looking at the now turned on stereo system.

 Hirameku,

yume wa watashi no naka de

mezame wo matteta!

Music is my thing,

Jibunrashiku nareru!

Music in my heart,

tokimeki narashite!

_(Flickering,_

_My dream is inside me,_

_and__ it has been waiting to be awakened_

_Music is my thing,_

_As I seem to get accustomed to myself!_

_Music in my heart,_

_At a steady beat!)_

'Figures as much that she would time the stereo for when she should be home' Yume thought as she stood at in front of the stereo as the music continued to play.

Music is my thing,

Ichido dake no merodii!

Music in my heart,

tsuyoku kara detai!

See my dream,

watashi dake no i-bassho de.

Kokoro mo hiroge yo.

Kirameku,

yume wo wasurenakereba,

mirai wa hateshinai!

_(Music is my thing,_

_The only one time melody!_

_Music in my heart,_

_I want it to come out from my strength!_

_See my dream,_

_At the only place for me to go.___

_My heart is unfolding._

_Sparkling,_

_if__ I don't forget my dream,_

_then__ the future is everlasting!)_

        Yume decided that to turn off the stereo and the computer since Kana wouldn't be there for several days.  She went off in search on the Science book that was still eluding Yume's grasp, 'I swear Kana needs some organizational skills' Yume thought as she continued to search the room.

~.~.~.~

        Kana had the sketchbook that Deora brought over opened and a pencil in her hand trying to draw the man she saw earlier and in her opinion was failing miserably at it when she heard the door to her room open and she saw her parents enter the room, 'wow who let them out of the bat hole and if their here means only one of two things.  They are either going to yell some more about what happened earlier or take me home'  Kana thought as her mother approached the bed with an extremely angry look on her face, 'well that means only one thing I am about to get a long yelling lecture about how selfish I am again' Kana thought rolling her eyes unconsciously.

"The doctor said you aren't well enough to come home today why is that young lady?" Her mom practically barked at her

"I don't know didn't the doctor already go over this with you." Kana said sarcastically 

"Young lady how dare you talk to me like that I taught you more respect for your elders better than that." Her mother said in fake astonishment

"Really because I don't remember anything about bowing down before you being a rule." Kana said hatefully 

"You're a selfish bitch you know that you have basically anything you want and can't even do what we ask." Her mother said still scowling at Kana

"Excuse me but I believe more than half the things I have I paid for myself not you." Kana said with anger glowing in her eyes

"You don't pay for that roof over your head or the food you eat." Her mother threw back

"And all we ask for is good grades on report cards." Her Father decided to throw in

"Yes, and you last report card was horrible a disgrace." Her mother said

"Where did school come into this is that all you care about?  Is that all you had me for is something to brag about to your friends." Kana said anger present in her voice

"Don't speak to me in such a hateful tone young lady.  Where did you learn to be so hateful to us you never were this hateful before." Her mother said

"Those friends of yours taught you to be this way." Her father chimed in

"GET OUT!" Kana yelled

"We are your parents we can do what we want." Her mother said

"Get out before I have you thrown out." Kana said with anger heavy in her voice and more than glowing from her eyes

"Fine you selfish bitch."  Her mother said and left the room with her father trailing behind her

        Kana yanked a pillow from behind her and threw it into the wall and then grabbed other non-breakable items throwing them in to the wall as tears started to go down her cheeks.  She continued the throw the items till someone grabbed her hands to make her stop throwing the items.

"Kana snap out of it come on babe snap out of it." A voice that seemed so distant came through her rage

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Yep that is the end of this chapter.  I know evil cliff hangers but it has been a while since I have given ya'll one so here it is.  Yes I know I made Kana's parent really mean only caring about school not her health.  Some parents came be like that but blah.  Poor Kana though I feel a little bad picking on her a little bit.  Well enough of my pointless babbling please R&R I really would like your opinions on my story good or bad.  Well until next time bye bye^^


	10. Black Sheep

Black Sheep

Author Notes: Yay!! Weekday update...but don't get use to it though I just have some free time to make an update today.  So enjoy it.  Umm...I titled this Black Sheep because on the opening part of this and this will contain a lot of heavy emotions in it.  But thank you mystic-damon for your reviews and from one of your reviews you told me Kurama was your favorite character but if ya want to know he is mine too.  I don't own "Two for Tragedy" the artist Nightwish does.  Well enough of my babbling and onward to the first weekday update in a long time.

~.~.~.~

~Flashback~

"Tadeya have you ever heard the story of the Black Sheep?" A wise old physic asked his young pupil

"No Sensei I haven't." Tadeya answered sitting on her knees on the fresh earth

"Once there was a black sheep who was rejected from the other sheep.  One day the black sheep met another black sheep they became friends then it made another friend and another till there was a whole herd of black sheep.  But the one Black sheep that brought them together was soon left behind no longer needed and once again was rejected and alone."  The Sensei told the young kitsune 

"What's the moral Sensei?" Tadeya asked 

"Be careful who you chose for friends for you never know what will the end result will be little one." The Sensei said looking down at the brunette Kitsune

~End of Flashback~

~.~.~.~ 

        'I remember that story she told me years ago' Kurama thought sitting on a wooden park bench looking at the statue of an angel with two kids to her side and a vase in her hands pouring the water into the fountain below.

"Do you like to sneak around in the shadows?" Kurama asked turning around to see Hiei in mist of the flower bushes

"I won't answer that question because you know the answer." Hiei said with a smirk on his face 

"How is she doing?" Kurama asked worry ever present in his voice

"I don't know Kurama I have better things to do than check on your lover."  Hiei said calmly

"I understand.  I think I'll check up on her later on today then." Kurama stated

"What were you reminiscing about this time?" Hiei asked seeing a 'not quite there' look on Kurama's face

"A story Kana told me once; one that one of her old Sensei's told her." Kurama answered looking back at the water fountain again

"That is a first.  What was the story about?" Hiei asked a little shocked about the sudden physic stories

"About a black sheep that was rejected and lonely.  It sounded like a warning to Kana more than just a story." Kurama answered looking back on the story

~.~.~.~

"Kana snap out of it babe come on snap out of it." Yume said restraining Kana from throwing things across the room

"I want them dead!  I never want to be near them again!"  Kana yelled still enraged

"I know you don't mean that Kana calm down!" Yume said in desperation 

"Yes I do mean it Yume.  I have never meant anything more in my entire life!" Kana said looking at Yume anger fuming from her

"You're just angry Kana.  You don't mean it I know you don't."  Yume said looking Kana straight in the eye

"They don't care for me and my health they only care about their straight "A" student which I apparently am not." Kana said angrily

"You know better than that they do care about you know matter what you may think."  Yume said calmly

"What do you know you weren't in here to hear what they said to me so how can you even say such a thing to me?"  Kana asked with tears coming down her eyes

        'Betrayed! By the one person who should know me and my family better than anything.  She says nonsense to me that I know isn't true because of what they did in here' Kana thought her anger rapidly growing in her chest and Yume continued to try to calm her down.

"I am going for a walk I can't sit here and listen to you speech of something you don't know about." Kana declared just completely giving up on her friends up

"How do you plan on doing that you can't even get up Kana?" Yume asked a little cocky when said that 

"You just watch me." Kana said starting to get out of the bed 

        Kana made it out of the bed but panting heavily either from her anger or the extremely hard amount of work it took her to just get out of the bed.  She made it two steps on the tile floor then her legs just gave in and she went on her knees to the floor.  Tears of anger and sadness soon spilled from her eyes down to the floor.  Nothing in her life was right anymore nothing seemed to make sense anymore everything just came crashing down on her.

"Kana are you alright babe what is wrong?"  Yume asked coming to her side

"Everything just...everything is wrong now."  Kana said as the tears spilled over her face more and more

        A doctor soon came in to see the weeping Kana on the floor and immediately ran to help the crying girl to her feet.  The doctor looked at Yume as a silent dismissal till he came and got her and she immediately left the room to go to the waiting room.

"How are you Kana?" The doctor asked concerning her health

"Not really well." Kana answered calming down from her tears

"Oh, what is wrong?" The doctor asked looking at her a little shocked

"Sensei have you ever felt betrayed by your friends?" Kana asked looking down at her hands

"Can't say that I have Kana," The doctor answered truthfully, "but if maybe if you calm down and maybe listen to some music that your friend left for you and think about it for awhile I would talk to the people that I feel betrayed by." 

"Ah, arigato Sensei." Kana said a little more cheerful this time

"Anytime, oh and by the way the next time you decide you want to try and walk, call me or a nurse first ok."  The doctor said before leaving through the door 

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat in her bed and pulled out the tiny portable CD player with one of her favorite CD's in it already.  She put the headphones onto her head and pressed the play button and the music started to flood the headphones.

Sleep Eden sleep

My fallen son

Slumber in peace

Cease the pain

Life`s just in vain

For us to gain

Nothing but all the same

No healing hand

For your disease

Drinking scorn like water

Cascading with my tears

Beneath the candle bed

Two saddened angels - in heaven, in death

Now let us lie

Sad we lived sad we die

Even in your pride

I never blamed you

        'If life was like music we would be able to sing our lives into what sorrow we felt and pain to just one moment and put the words into what we feel like and put a beat to it' Kana thought as she was swallowed whole by the song.

 A mother`s love

Is a sacrifice

Together sleeping

Keeping it all

No sympathy

No eternity

One light for each undeserved tear

Beneath the candle bed

Two souls with everything yet to be said

        Kana unknowingly started to drift off to a light slumber listening to the songs that continued to spill through the little headphone speakers.  

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well how was that...really how was it?  A little more emotional than the previous chapters in my opinion, but please R&R to tell me what you think of it.  Hehe the song was kind of a last minute type of deal but I added the disclaimer up top and I'll add it down here I don't own "Two for Tragedy" the artist Nightwish does.  It suited the moment I was going for.  Well enough of my babbling on about this please R&R I really would like your opinions.  Till next time Bye Bye^^


	11. Black Sheep's Admission

Black Sheep's Admission

Author Notes:  Wow another weekday update...and again please don't get use to this I have just had a little extra time on my hands to do this on the weekdays.  Thank you again mystic-damon and don't worry I don't mind multiple reviews from one person I like to know if I am doing good or poorly on stories so don't worry about that.  Well enough on my little note and onward to the story YAY!!

~.~.~.~

~Flashback~

"Tadeya I have something I need to talk to you about." Yoko said with sadness coating his voice

"Oh, about what?" Tadeya asked looking over her shoulder and into Yoko's amber eyes

"Do you remember the story of the Black sheep you told me?" He asked looking away from her

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked noticing he was avoiding eye contact with her

"Doesn't it sound like a warning to you?" He asked looking toward her

"Yeah, but I don't let it worry me constantly."  She said with concern in her eyes

"Why don't you worry about it Tadeya?  Why doesn't it worry you that someone close to you will finally just get rid of you so easily?" Yoko asked emotions overflowing him

"What are you trying to tell me Yoko?  You're confusing me.  Yoko are you saying you're leaving me or something like that?"  Tadeya asked with tears coming to her eyes

"No Tadeya I am not saying that.  I was meaning the neko's."  Yoko got out sadly

"Oh, that is what you're talking about," Tadeya said becoming interested with the floor below," you have noticed that too."

"Of course I have it might have been gradual but I have noticed how things have changed since the three of you first met."  Yoko admitted

"I have noticed, but I have been really shaky to accept the fact.  Sometimes it makes me mad or sad and sometimes lonely because I can never fully be their friend and it hurts me to sometimes even think about it.  But if I were to lose you I wouldn't be able to continue living anymore if you left me alone."  Tadeya admitted looking Yoko straight in the eyes as tears started to roll down her cheeks

~End Flashback~

~.~.~.~

        Yume sat in the waiting room with her face in her hands. 'What made her break down like that?  I have never seen her so angry that she would just try to leave the room' Yume thought as the doctor tapped her on the shoulder.  Yume looked up to see the doctor a good two inches away from her.

"How is she?" Yume asked immediately 

"She is fine.  But before you ask no I don't think it was the trauma of the accident that caused this."  The doctor stated right off the bat

"Then what do you think is the cause?"  Yume asked a little confused

"Let's just say my best advice now is to get your friendships on a level playing field." The doctor told her looking back on Kana's question earlier

"Why do you say that?  I am a good friend to her."  Yume said getting a little angry at the doctor

"Something she asked me is if I have ever felt like I was betrayed by a friend?  So maybe she was trying to refer it back to what happened."  The doctor said as he left Yume dumbfounded in the waiting room

~.~.~.~

        Yume walked into Kana's hospital room 'I will find out what is wrong with her' Yume thought as she made her way to the bed looking at Kana carefully because to any eyes she looked like she was in a deep sleep but to the trained eye she knew how to tell if she was asleep or not.

"Kana I know you aren't awake now open your eyes and talk to me." Yume said as Kana's light chocolate orbs opened but did not look at Yume but took the headphones off

"Kana talk to me what is going on what is wrong?"  Yume asked sitting down in a nearby chair

"About what how immature I acted.  How I need to let out my anger in different ways than that."  Kana replied not completely in the right mind setting

"No, you can start by telling me how you feel like you were betrayed by a friend."  Yume said calmly but anger hid in the backs of her eyes

"Oh, I didn't think the doctor would tell you that." Kana said looking down at her hands

"He probably wouldn't if I didn't ask what he meant by that we needed to get our friendships on level playing fields." Yume said to explain to Kana why she asked her question

"Oh, well it was kind of when you started talking about how my parents loved me they didn't just want my grades,"  Kana said still looking at her hands, "and you of all people that have known me for the longest know that my parents care very little about me."

"Kana don't say that about them you know they care about you."  Yume said looking at Kana as a hint of anger came to her eyes

"Ok, lets look at what we got here," Kana said with some anger present in her voice, "they come in here today talking about nothing but school and my report card grades and yelling at me for not being well enough to go home today."

"No don't even try to defend them they do this every single time I end up doing something that helps someone and get hurt myself then they try to make me feel guilty for doing it Yume I put of with this too much."  Kana said looking Yume in the eyes

"I'm sorry babe but they are still your parents you still have to live with them and put up with them."  Yume said heading for the room door and proceeding to leave the room

~.~.~.~

        'I need a walk I am tried of being in this bed especially after all this stuff that has happened today' Kana thought trying to crawl out of the little hospital bed, 'did the doctor say about calling him the next time I wanted to try to walk' Kana thought and looked at the little calling button on her bed and pressed it.

        Soon the door opened and the nurse that talked to Deora earlier that day came into the room and saw Kana try to get out of the bed from the door.

"Didn't you learn from the last time you tried that?" The nursed asked laughingly

"I must have I called for help this time."  Kana said with a smile on her face

"Ok, let's take this nice and slowly ok."  The nurse said coming of to the bed looping an arm around Kana's waist and Kana brought her loose arm around the nurse's shoulder

        The nurse helped Kana off the bed and held on tight till Kana was steady on her on the cold tile floor.  For a while Kana leaned a little heavy on the nurse for support but soon was able to level her weight on her own feet.

"Ok, let's take a step forward don't go till you are ready."  The nurse instructed 

"Alright, here we go then."  Kana said taking on tentative step forward she almost fell but made it 

"Good job, now let's do another."  The nurse said praising Kana a little 

        Kana made it to the door of her room before she had to just call it quits because her legs muscles started to cramp up and really start putting her into a lot of pain.  She was really happy with her achievement of the day even if it was something small but for her it was a step in the right direction of recovery.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  You must be tired of having these little blabs at the beginning and end of each story but I write them for like fyi purposes, disclaimers, thanking reviews and story info up top.  Down here well if I forgot something up top I put down here.  But enough blab please R&R I really do want to know how you like the story good, poorly or I just need to stop writing type of things.  Well till next time bye bye^^


	12. Welcome Back Black Sheep

Welcome back Black Sheep

Author Notes:  I am so sorry about no update this weekend.  Friday was football Saturday went shopping for an up coming event at school but also bought some manga's and a cd that day so I was happy about that and well Sunday no real excuse I just got caught up in a fanfic so gomen ne, but here is the update that you have waited for hehe.  Thank you mystic-damon and kagome-angel2000 for your reviews on the last chapter.  I don't own "Everybody's Fool" Evanescence does I don't own it and please don't try and sue me I am a broke as a door nail so you won't get much out of me.  Now that I have a story long note onward to the actual story.

~.~.~.~

~Flashback~

"Why do you still hang out with them if they make you feel that way?"  Yoko asked

"That is like asking why I hang out with you after we had an argument Yoko."  Tadeya said calmly

"But I don't want to see you hurt." Yoko said in defeat 

"Yoko I have accepted this and I am fine with it.  I don't think less of them I still see them as friends even if their view point of me is different."  Tadeya said

"I have never been a quitter Yoko and I won't give up before it is time to do so."  Tadeya said angrily yet gently

~End Flashback~

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat in her hospital bed still a little drowsy from her three hours worth of sleep.  It was dark out she could see the moon light glow in her room but her eyes were fixed on a little pot of flowers that seemed to dance in the gentle pale moon light.  'They still care and I know they do maybe I am just really selfish so in that case wouldn't I be just really over reacting' Kana thought she must have gotten lost in her thoughts because when she turned around the kitsune man from earlier that day was by her bed.  His silver hair seemed to glitter in the moon light.

"How are you doing?"  He asked smoothly

"I have been better but pretty good."  She said drained of any energy she might have had

"How are your friends?"  He asked off handedly 

"They are fine."  She said shocked he asked about them

"Did they visit you today?"  He asked knowing she was starting to disapprove of the subject

"Yes, they did."  She said looking away from him

"If they but you so much that you don't even want to talk about them.  Why don't you just give up?"  Yoko told her sincere but also testing to see if this girl was actually the TadeyaKana he had known so long ago

"Giving up would be easy and the less hurtful way.  But I have known them both for a long time sir.  So I can't just throw all that away because of a bump in the road."  Kana said sincerely to the stranger

"I am glad to hear that."  Yoko said truly glad he had finally found the one he loved more than anything again

~.~.~.~

        Yume sat at her computer desk going through the days weird events when there was a beep that someone just sent her an instant message.  She turned around to see the screen name which read CalicoNeko.

CalicoNeko:  Hey

WeissNeko:  Hey Deora they let you out of your hole?

CalicoNeko:  Yeah, it was brutal but worth it hehe

WeissNeko:  lol, Hey was Kana ok when you saw her today?

CalicoNeko:  Describe OK in Kana's situation babe?

WeissNeko:  She just broke down when I visited her today, and it didn't help that her parents came before me.

CalicoNeko:  Babe the most that know is that she is really stressed out over this and her parents don't make it any better either.

WeissNeko:  Maybe, but she has never broke down like that before.

CalicoNeko:  She has never been hit by a car either.

WeissNeko:  One that bad...

CalicoNeko:  WHAT?

WeissNeko:  I didn't want to say anything but....

CalicoNeko:  Wait...Back up a minute she was hit before

WeissNeko:  Well it was a car accident not really hit with it

CalicoNeko:  Wow...that is new to my ears

WeissNeko:  It was before you moved here and she doesn't talk about it either

~.~.~.~

~Memory~

        A little girl sit in the back sit of the car looking out of the window as her parents drive down the road.  Talking, joking, and her just looking at the landscaping and at all the other cars going by the vehicle she was in.  Then her dad looked back at her with a smile and gleam in his eye.  She loved her Papa he didn't care about her grades or academic achievement but he didn't stand up to Mama.

"Hey little one where do you want to go to eat?"  He asked her with a smile on his face

"Why ask her?  She hasn't done anything to earn the food she eats."  Her mama said taking her eyes off the road for a split second

        Then in that spilt second a speeding drunk driver smashed into Tanya's door trying to pass them and sent their car into a skid into a ditch.  She went flying forward but the safety belt caught her and threw back into her seat and knocked her out cold.

~End Memory~

~.~.~.~

        Kana shot up from the hospital bed with a straggled scream and sweat glistening from her forehead.  She looked down at her right hand at a hairline scar from where the car had cut her so long ago.  'It was just a dream thank goodness it was' Kana thought going back down in the bed.  'When did I go back to sleep' Kana asked herself as she looked at the ceiling trying to calm down from the nightmare she just had.

        'I need some music I can't stand this silence anymore' Kana thought grabbing her cd player and a cd to go into it.  She pressed play and some harpsichord type acoustics then some rock accompanied it.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence 

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that 

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

        The music played through the little speakers as she carefully listened to the music and thinking of how many times she had listened to it since she got the cd.

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

        'That sounds like something that happened earlier today' Kana said looking down at her hands thinking on her actions when Yume was there earlier that day.

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

        'A fool, a black sheep are the same but somehow also different' Kana thought looking at the ceiling once again going off into her own mind again.

~.~.~.~

CalicoNeko:  It could have been worse

WeissNeko:  Yeah it could have but I think she believes that accident brought everything down

CalicoNeko:  Why?

WeissNeko:  Because after that BOTH her parents started becoming just school revolved

CalicoNeko: I can't really blame her there but I highly doubt that is because of the accident though

WeissNeko: I do too but I don't know about Kana.

~.~.~.~.

        The doctor entered Kana's room he really didn't want too because he had both good and bad news to deliver the young woman that lay in the white hospital bed.  'Well best to just drop the bomb shell to her before it get even worse' the doctor thought approaching the bed.

"Tanya?" The doctor asked into the room

She took the headphones off, "yes Doctor," she replied to him

"Well I have some good news and some bad news."  The Doctor said

"Oh, and it would be?"  Kana asked raising an eye brow

"Well the good thing is that you get to go home today and the bad thing is that you still have to miss about six weeks of school to recover."  The Doctor told her calmly

"Have you told my parents this?"  She asked wondering 

"Yes and they weren't that happy about it but that is the best I can do with it."  The doctor said with a forgiving look on his face

"Nothing unusual about that.  So when are they coming to get me?" She asked really wanting to be in her room right now

"In a few hours is that ok with you?" The doctor asked

"That is fine by me." She said starting to get out of the bed

"I am ready to go back out into the world."  She said with a smile on her face as she got up on her own two feet with out anyone's help this time

"Looks like someone has been practicing." The doctor commented on the feat 

"I couldn't sleep that well last night so I had nothing better to do so I did something worth my time."  Kana said with her eyes gleaming brightly

"Good you should recover in no time."  The doctor said leaving the room 

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  CLIFF HANGER!!! ::snickers:: sorry it is that bad of one though but then again it might be depending on the person who reads it but please the screen names for Deora's and Yume's IM conversation I don't know if they are actual ones so I don't suggest trying to use them and again I don't own "Everybody's Fool" Evanescence does so don't sue me I am broke.  Well enough babble please R&R I really do like everyone's opinion so R&R.  Well till next time bye bye^^


	13. The Odd Homecoming

The Odd Homecoming

Author Notes:  Weekday update but it is mainly because I won't have time this weekend to write really.  This chapter is going to be interesting you get to see something's that are really opposite of what the person is but I am not going to spoil it and this isn't going to last forever so I would like to thank mystic-damon and kit for your reviews.  Now on to the story yippee.

~.~.~.~

        The ride home was really silent except for a few wordless murmurs from her parents.  Kana sat in the backseat looking out of the window.  They had come to get her thirty minutes after the doctor told her that she could go home.  She didn't want to go home but maybe this time it will be different for her 'ha that would be a first'  Kana thought a little sourly.

~.~.~.~

        Deora walked down the sidewalk on her way to school 'I wonder how Kana is doing today' Deora thought looking up at the white cotton candy clouds.

"Deora!"  Someone yelled from behind her causing her to turn around 

"Oh, Yume HI!"  Deora yelled back smiling and waving to Yume 

        Yume smiled and laughed a little coming even with Deora 'I can't wait to till her the good news I just got' Yume thought happily.

"You're in a good mood today."  Deora said watching Yume practically jump for joy

"I got some good news about Kana today."  Yume said energetically

"Oh, and that news would be?"  Deora asked raising an eyebrow out of curiosity

"Kana went home today."   Yume said glomping Deora at the same time 

"Cool, are you going to see her today?"  Deora asked relieved that their friend was home now 

"Yeah after school actually you want to come?"  Yume asked with a smile 

"Sure I want to come."  Deora said as they started on their way to school again

~.~.~.~

        Kana painfully made it up the stairs to the tiny apartment they called home.  Slowly but surely made it to her room dropped her stuff and collapsed on the bed.  'I don't think I can walk one more step even if I had the energy to get up' Kana thought wiggling onto her bed the rest of the way.

"That stuff isn't going to stay there."  Her mom stated from the doorway 

        'Well that just killed the mood' Kana thought rolling her eyes quite thankful she wasn't facing her mom right then.  Her father heard the mothers comment and saw how tired his daughter was from having to walk and carry all her stuff up and he wasn't going to take his wife's attitude.

"Carol leave the girl alone.  She is exhausted."  A familiar masculine voice told her mom

"I don't care Joseph that stuff isn't staying there."  Her mom said angrily 

"And who said it would?  Let her relax for awhile and get some energy back."  He said calmly in his daughter's defense

        'Daddy stood up to her thank goodness' Kana thought snuggling into her pillow as she heard her mom storm off.  Her father came into the room and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey little one how are you feeling?"  He asked her in concern

"Uh...tired, and sore pretty much cover it I think."  Kana said honestly 

"What made you stand up to Mom for me?" Kana asked extremely curious

"She reminded me of how her mom use to be to her caring about nothing but work, and I just couldn't take her doing the same to you."  He said massaging Kana's back

"Well looks like the saying mother like daughter worked for her."  Kana said sarcastically

"Hey...don't say that about your mom young lady she still cares but only doesn't know how to other than the way she was raised."  He told her 

"Ok whatever you say."  She said 

"Well I am going to let you relax now and go talk to your mother."  He said leaving the room

~.~.~.~

        She was fuming her husband even turned on her.  She was pacing in the front room absolutely furious with her daughter and husband at the moment they just didn't get it her house had to be perfect and clean not on spot on it at all or stuff laying around and her daughter just dumped stuff there.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Sorry that it is a short chapter...and a really bad cliff hanger I'll try to update the next one as soon as I have time to do so this weekend.  I hope it helps you understand the parents a little more.  The dad really isn't really mean he just plays the part but he cares for Kana yay!!! The mom well like mother like daughter type of thing and that will be cleared up next time also.  So this one and the next one are for the parents and Kana getting reacquainted with her home and things like that and I promise Yusuke and them are going to have a mission given to them soonish.  So enough on my note please R&R and until next time Bye bye^^ 


	14. Songbird's Lullaby

Songbird's Lullaby

Author Notes:  Ok yes weird title I agree but I couldn't think of anything so something a little different hehe.  In reference to a resent review so far I haven't had much Romance in this fiction it has been mostly angst.  I'll try my absolute best to bring some more Romance scenes in with the angst I promise I shall try.  Well I got to do what I didn't think I would be able to do this weekend update yippee.  Well thank you mystic-damon and Alice for your reviews.  Now onward to the story.

~.~.~.~

~Flashback~

        Tadeya sat up on a tree branch looking out towards the horizon her long brown hair tossed gently about by the soft breeze.  Then two little songbirds came out from a nearby tree starting to sing and twirl around each other causing Tadeya's eyes to widen in happiness and smile at the scene before her.

        'Songbirds are so pretty.  You can always tell when they are mating because that is when their songs are the most beautiful' Tadeya thought looking at the two birds continue to sing and twirl around the other.  

"Congratulations little birds maybe your lullaby will reach the world."  Tadeya said thoughtfully as the birds flew off into the horizon

~End Flashback~

~.~.~.~

"I thought I saw everything but I was highly mistaken."  Kana's father said when he saw the mother pacing 

"What do you mean by that?"  She asked giving her husband an extremely angry look

"You don't even know who you are turning into do you."  He said glaring at her in return

"I am not turning into anyone."  She said stopping in mid-pace

"Really to me it looks a lot like your mother."  He said approaching her

"I am not turning into my mother."  She said in denial

"No you're not you are worse than your mother at least she cared if you were healthy."  He said telling her angrily 

"Are you saying I don't care about my child's well being?" She asked also angrily 

"Your child?  You are barely there for the child you claim is yours."  He told her pointing toward Kana's room

"I am there for her.  I give her a roof over her head and put food on that table and help out as much as I can."  She said angrily

"No you haven't been there for her other than for school work.  Do you even know anything about her beyond her report card grades?"  He asked trying not to yell

"Of course I do."  She said also trying not to yell

"Really now list five of her favorite things?"  He asked crossing his arms over his chest 

"Being on that computer, being with her friends, listening to that music, drawing pictures, and that is all."  She said

"Almost correct." He said surprised

"What did I get wrong?"  She asked extremely mad

"One I said list five and she likes to talk, reading, and writing on the computer, she likes hangs out with her friends, she likes drawing pictures, and she like writing on the stories and poems and she likes watching animation."  The father said calmly

~.~.~.~

~Instant Messaging Conversation~

CalicoNeko:  Hey Kana how are you?

KitsuSonja:  Umm...sore, tired, the usual

CalicoNeko:  Sorry, oh...Yume and I are going to visit you after school.

KitsuSonja:  Oh...so that would explain you being on during school hours.  Hope you don't get caught though.

CalicoNeko:  I am done with my work so therefore it doesn't matter.  So do you think it would be ok for us to come after school?

KitsuSonja:  It is fine by me the wardens won't be home until around 8 or later so it should be just fine

CalicoNeko:  Alrighty then this should be fun

KitsuSonja:  Yeah but I highly doubt I am going to stay out of school much longer though

CalicoNeko:  Why??  I know a doctor didn't approve a days rest then back to school.

KitsuSonja:  Maybe not but if my mom is annoyed enough you can bet I will back at school.

CalicoNeko:  Well babe talk to you more later class is about to end.

KitsuSonja:  Alright babe ja ne

CalicoNeko:  Ja

~.~.~.~

        Kana leaned back against the chair sighing 'it was nice talking to a friend for a bit' Kana thought relaxing a bit then looking at the little pile of stuff that she had yet to pick up from when she got home that day.  'I am so tired of staying in this house of being in this room I want to go outside for a walk' Kana thought looking out of her window at the city below.

"You know what that is exactly what I am going to do.  If I am careful nothing will happen and will be home before Deora and Yume get here."  Kana said getting up out of her computer chair and making her way out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk below.

~.~.~.~

        Kurama found himself once again at the park by the exact same fountain sitting on the same wooden bench looking at his hands.  'I will not get so see her until she is able to walk again' Kurama thought not knowing Kana had some plans of her own about the doctor's order.

        Kurama moved from the bench and started walking in the opposite direction of the Angel Statue going towards the park exit.  When she saw a young woman with chocolate brown hair and looked like she was having difficulty walking but continued walking in the direction Kurama was coming from.

~.~.~.~

        'Man I knew thought the walk to the park could be this painful oh well it is a nice day though and it is something to do other than sit inside that apartment all day along' Kana thought continuing to walk toward her favorite statue in the whole park.  

        'What time is it' Kana thought looking down at her watch which read around noon 'that is good I have sometime to sit for a while then go back and no one will ever know that I went out for a walk' Kana thought sitting in the same wooden bench Kurama had just gotten out of. 

Looking at the Angel Statue that seemed to be the only good thing that she could always look at and find peace instead on worries and questions like if she wanted to talk to it, it would be the greatest friend in the world 'if everyone was like a statue and just listen before saying anything this world would be a better place I think'  Kana thought going off into her thoughts.

~.~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Not really too long but not short either.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter took a little break from like the 'I hate you' type of things and into something a little bit more romance like just nothing huge yet there well be but unfortunately it is near the end of the story ::sniffle::  sorry.  But I'll try to add more like some of their past romantic scenes into it.  Well not going to make this long so please R&R.  Until next time bye bye^^


	15. Black Ink Angel Wings of Doom

Black Ink Angel Wings of Doom

Author Notes:  Happy birthday Mr. Fehl and me hehe...sorry I haven't updated in a while lives been just complicated and I have been lazy so that is the only explanation for that.  Happy Birthday to those of you who have November birthdays!  The explanation for the title well it is kind of a joke that came up in my art class one day and I had no better title.  I would like to the mystic-damon for your continued reviewing on this story and I am glad you really like it.  So even babble and more story let's go!

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat in the park going in and out of her thoughts wishing she brought some form of entertainment with her to the park.  'At least it is a nice day out today so the lack of entertainment will be fine' Kana mused to herself basking in the sun 'it has been a while since I was out here it feels like almost a week since I was here' Kana thought as a cool breeze went by.

"For a girl who should be at home it sure doesn't look like it."  A masculine voice said to her from behind her

        Kana's eyes widened she knew only one guy besides her father that would care if she was at school or not and that was her orange-haired lab partner Kuwabara 'oi no offense to Kuwabara but he has the worse timing ever and just ruined the mood' Kana thought pouting.

"Hey Kuwabara actually I am suppose to be home but I needed to get out for some air."  Kana said forming a smile on her face

"Awfully long way for some air."  Kuwabara said confused

"Yeah, but I need to start heading home."  Kana said painfully getting up to a standing position

"Hey do you need help walking home?"  Kuwabara asked concerned about his lab partner

"Na, I'll be fine I got here with no problem."  Kana said starting to limp away

"If you say so."  Kuwabara mumbled more to himself than to anyone else

~.~.~.~

"What is taking Kuwabara so long to get here we need to get this show on the road?"  Yusuke asked getting a little angry 

"Hey sorry I'm late."  Kuwabara said walking in through the doorway

"Your just in time Yusuke just wants to hear himself yell," Botan said happily, "now that we have everyone here Koenma has a very important investigation for you."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kurama to get here?"  Hiei asked coming out of his hiding place

"Umm...Lord Koenma didn't want Kurama on this one for a reason that he wouldn't tell me why."  Botan said calmly

"That is a little unusual Kurama is usually with us on investigations."  Kuwabara said confused

"Just not this time Kuwabara and surely for a good reason."  Botan said getting a little more serious

"So what's the mission from the toddler Botan?"  Yusuke said a little impatient 

"Your mission is to find the reincarnate of a spirit fox named TadeyaKana."  Botan said calmly

"Ok, why is this TadeyaKana so important that we have to find her for spirit world?"  Yusuke asked leaning against a wall with his arms behind his head

"Nothing really horrible it is that she has been laying dormant for around fifteen years and is about to break loose.  In who we don't know when we don't know that either or if the person can handle that sudden of a change THAT quickly."  Botan stated 

"Ok, but what are we suppose to do try to keep the spirit fox thing dormant or what?" Yusuke asked a little confused 

"Heavens no, no one could stop that other than maybe the person but you need to be there because if Tadeya actually shows up that might be a danger."  Botan said a little shaken 

"So you're saying we have to find this person and basically make friends with them and be there when this Tadeya awakens just in case he/she is still pissed off for whatever reason that maybe."  Kuwabara said kind of shocked and confused at the exact same time

"That is too easy to do Botan find the guy and keep an eye on him and make sure this Tadeya thing doesn't cause trouble."  Yusuke said with a little bit too much confidence

"SHE isn't going to be that easy to find but we have narrowed it down to Sarayashiki Junior High.  Yes, that would be your school Yusuke and Kuwabara so the bulk of this mission is left up to the two of you."  Botan pointed out to them

"That is a lot of girls to check out.  How are we supposed to know what we are going for?"  Kuwabara asked scratching his head

"The only thing Koenma said that if you look hard enough you will eventually find her."  Botan said calmly

"That is a little vague there are tons of girls in our school that is a lot of people as suspects.  Are you sure there is no more information for us to go on."  Yusuke said seriously

"Other than a riddle that was wrote about TadeyaKana:  Night and Day are alike Energy flows from the delight The fox will hide but the curse will be the downfall, and that is all I have."  Botan said calmly

"That does us know good."  Yusuke said impatiently

"Fools, that is a simple riddle and gives you every thing you need to find your target." Hiei finally spoke since the investigation briefing came to order

~.~.~.~

        Kana had gotten home safely and well ahead of her friends which was a fairly good thing because they would have been worried that she was there along with her parents if they had gotten home before her.  'Well I guess I can do some art work before Yume and Deora come over' Kana thought starting to draw some little ink drawings.  One little drawing looked like black angel wings 'black ink angel wings of doom' Kana mused at the thought before a knock came to the door announcing someone was at the door.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well here is the update you all have been waiting for again my deepest apologies for the lateness of this but stuff happens.  I hope I didn't make Yusuke too OOC I tried my best to keep all of them in character.  Well the investigation has been launched the question is will they find out who the mysterious person is hehe.  So the boys will get a little more of a part now instead of completely Kana and Kurama type of things.  The pairing for this I finally got a tentative pairing list which is:  Yusuke x Keiko, Kurama x Kana, Kuwbara x Yukina, Yume x TBA (To be Announced), Deora x Hiei (even if he doesn't know it yet hehe).  Well please R&R and I shall try to update soon.  Until next time bye bye!!!


	16. Who to Look for?

Who to Look for?

Author Notes:  AT LONG LAST AN UPDATE YAY!!! I am incredibly sorry for my laziness after a month or so of no updates start hounding me because yeah...it is something I deserve.  Any who thank you mystic-damon and Explosion for your reviews and for those of you who read and haven't reviewed may you get switches for Christmas *hehe* just kidding I don't review a lot of the story's I read too.  So don't worry I won't put a curse on you or anything just hope you enjoy the story.

~.~.~.~

        Kana opened the door and on the other side revealed Yume and Deora smiling happily.

"Hey, what are you up to this find day?" Yume asked taking off her shoes before entering Kana's home

"Nothing much did some art work, took a walk in the park." Kana said not realizing until they look at her that she revealed that she left the apartment

        Deora stopped in the middle of taking off her shoe 'why should I be surprised Kana has never been one to sit in a house all day with nothing to do' Deora mused the thought smiling and taking her shoe the rest of the way off her foot then entered the apartment.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Deora asked glad that Kana made it there and back in one piece 

"Not really, just sat on a bench to think really." Kana answered going to sit on one of the couches, "you may have a seat if you want to?" Kana offered her friends

"Glad to see that you're improving your walking distance." Yume said walking to a vacant chair

"Yeah, but I can only go so far before I have to stop and that bugs me." Kana said annoyed

"You're only annoyed because you aren't healing as quickly as you want to." Deora told her

"Are you going to get physical therapy for your legs and shoulder?" Yume asked her friend

"It was a suggestion but my parents didn't say they would go for it though." Kana replied

"I hope they go for it, it will help you a lot, and maybe it will get you into school because art class is a little dull without you."  Yume said 

"I'll be back soon enough."  Kana said

~.~.~.~

"Hey Uramishi!" Kuwabara called out as Yusuke who kept walking down the sidewalk, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked stopping then turning around to face Kuwabara

"Have you found out anything new?"  Kuwabara asked

"Not really, I haven't really even started looking."  Yusuke said

"WHAT?! You haven't even started!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock

"I figured it would be easier to look during school tomorrow because if you haven't forgotten it is mainly girls from our school." Yusuke pointedly reminded Kuwabara

"Yeah, and we have to take my lab partner out of the list of girls that will be at school tomorrow." Kuwabara said

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked confused 

"Because she was the one involved in that big car accident a few days ago."  Kuwabara stated 

"That's not good, how are we supposed to know she is not this TadeyaKana fox person?" Yusuke asked in a little defeat

"How should I know?" Kuwabara asked

~.~.~.~

"Kana have you used that arm any?" Deora asked pointing at the sling on Kana's left arm

"A little not a whole lot." Kana replied looking at her arm

"You need to make sure you stretch out those muscles in not only your arm but also the ones near the shoulder." Yume said to her

        Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and her father entered the apartment barely taking off his shoes.

"Hello Yume, Deora." He greeted

"Hello Mr. Sonja." The girls greeted

"Hey Dad where's the fire?" Kana asked

"Oh, we're going to be late for your physical therapy appointment.  So come on hurry."  Her dad urged in a rush

"Mr. Sonja can Yume and I come too?" Deora asked

"Sure we just have to go now." Mr. Sonja said still rushing around 

        Kana's father got to the car before the three girls.  Yume and Deora were helping Kana on her way down the stairs.  They all piled into the little car and started heading toward the Physical Therapy building.  The building wasn't huge but it was a decent size 'I don't want to be here' Kana thought getting even more nervous than before even deciding to come to Physical Therapy.

"Ok, we're here lets go." Mr. Sonja said parking the car

        Yume and Deora helped Kana out of the car but let her walk on her own while her dad checked her in.  A doctor was there waiting for her upon her entry into the building and to her surprise was the same person that got her to start walking again 'Well at least it isn't a complete stranger' Kana thought in mild relieve.

"Hello, again Tanya are you ready." The doctor said

"As ready as I can be." Kana said not really excited following the doctor into the back of the building

"I am glad to see you have been improving since I last saw you." She said happily

"You and my friends both." Kana told her

"You're not happy that you have been improving." The doctor said looking at Kana

"Yes and no." Kana told her

"Ok, sit on the table since you have been walking a bit we will work on that shoulder first."  The doctor told her as she got on the table

"Do we have to do my shoulder first?" Kana asked a little bit scared she had been babying her shoulder since she heard how broken it was

"Yes, how much have you been using it?" She asked looking at Kana with a worried face

"Not that much...I have been avoiding using it." Kana told her 

"Just as I thought, that is not good Tanya you need to exercise it like you need to exercise your legs." The doctor told her

"But...I don't want to hurt it again." Kana told her and that was in fact what she feared most

"Don't worry it is completely healed or at least the bone is," the doctor told her, "but I will do this little by little just like walking ok, we'll do this in baby steps but you have to promise that you will continue to stretch that muscle before you go to bed and when you get up in the morning understood."

"Yes ma'am I promise." Kana said as the doctor started massaging and moving Kana's fingers

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Whoo I got the update done that is good yup, yup...I will try to write another one this week but I need to study for finals because yeah only was able to exempt one and that was today so I have got to study for the rest of them darn...::snaps fingers:: ahh...well...hope you enjoyed the update...please R&R your reviews are highly appreciated by me, and since Christmas break is coming after this week I can write a lot more....oh FYI: This one is almost over yes it is sad but unfortunately it is true it is coming to a close soon most likely if I write a lot during break it will be finished during the break,,. But before you go all teary eyed I was planning on making a sequel to it and I was wondering if any of you readers that read this one would like a sequel...well that is up to you please tell me if you do or don't want a sequel...so please R&R and until next bye bye^^ 


	17. Six Weeks and Still Can't Find

Six Weeks and Still Can't Find

Author Notes:  Update!! Again whoo yay!!  Unfortunately this puts this story down to two chapters left before it ends oh well...it is going to be a good ending...and I think I am going to go ahead and write a sequel for it but I would still like to know if you as the reader want a sequel.  Thank you mystic-damon for your answer and review...Merry Christmas Everyone!! Now on to the story...Enjoy!!

~.~.~.~

~Six weeks later~

        Kana walked down the familiar road towards her school.  Six weeks had past since she had been out of the hospital and since she had started her physical therapy and she kept her promise to the doctor she exercised her muscles every morning and every evening before she went to bed and sometimes before she at lunch.  Now it was time to see how well she had improved her first day back to school.  She was a little nervous since it had almost been what felt like a month since the accident.  'I hope this day goes better than I think it will go' Kana thought nervously as she turned the last corner and headed straight for the school.  She could walk a lot better than before she didn't have to stop after a few minutes of walking which was a good thing but she still had a slight limp because the collision between her and the concrete not only shattered her left shoulder which was able to be fixed it slightly cracked her hip that caused her to have a little limp but not that visible unless you knew what you were looking for.

"Kana comes back today isn't that great!" Yume exclaimed looking from her locker to Deora who was leaning against the lockers

"Yep!  She has missed a lot though I wonder how she is going to keep up."  Deora said as she saw Kana come in threw the door

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Deora said as Kana drew even with them at the lockers

"I would exactly say a cat dragged me in...I would say guts more than a cat."  Kana told them starting to hum her little song to open up her locker

"The strong Kana scared of coming to school." Deora said in absolute shock

"That is new to my ears too." Yume said closing her locker door

"You be out for six weeks and tell me if you aren't just a little nervous about coming back." Kana told them grabbing what books she needed out of her locker and shutting it

"Just kidding babe you don't have to be defensive." Yume told Kana 

"Someone a little irritable today." Deora pointed out

"Sorry," Kana sighed, "I just...I'm just a little nervous ok."

"It's understandable but you need to loosen up just a little bit more." Deora told her 

"Ok, well let's get going to art class." Kana said starting to head to the art room

        Kana, Deora, and Yume all walked into the class at the same time and just in the nick of time too because the bell rang just as they sat in there seats. 'I wish this wasn't my first class of the day the last thing I need is to deal with the witch teacher' Kana thought groaning and putting her head on the table top.

"That isn't going to make the fact you are missing three projects disappear Miss Sonja." Came from Kana's worse nightmares

"I've missed you too Ms. Serca." Kana said sarcastically

"I didn't ask if you missed me I want to know where those three projects are." Ms. Serca informed Kana one more time

"I have been out for six weeks I have had no information on any of the art projects." Kana informed her teacher

"I don't need that tone and I suggest you get started on those projects because they are going to be due at the end of the week." Ms. Serca informed Kana

"Ugg...I wish I never came back if I have to deal with this." Kana informed her friends and more herself

"That wouldn't solve anything now would." Yume informed Kana

"Yes it would, it would solve this headache I am developing."  Kana informed Yume

~.~.~.~

"Uramishi, it has been six weeks and we haven't even found a suspect for this TadeyaKana person." Kuwabara informed Yusuke

"Yeah, I know I have a feeling Botan and the toddler sent us out on a wild goose chase." Yusuke said pouting a little

"Do you think they would actually do something like that?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke looking at his watch

"I wouldn't put it past them to do that but it is unusual that they would send us out of a wild goose chase."  Yusuke said looking the wall pondering

"What are we suppose to do then Uramishi?"  Kuwabara asked frustrated 

"I don't know why ask me." Yusuke stated starting to walk toward the stairs that led to the roof

~.~.~.~

        Kana looked at the clock in the classroom 'thank goodness the day is almost over I thought it would never end it has been one headache after another from all my teachers' Kana thought quietly and evasively putting her stuff away without the teacher noticing what she was doing.  Soon enough the bell rang releasing the students out of school.  Kana got her stuff up and dashed as fast as she could out of the room and into the hallway.  'Thank goodness I at least made it through my first day back and with a ton of homework' Kana thought as she slowed her pace at the thought of homework, 'how am I going to do it all have the stuff I don't even know and no one cared to teach me what I missed during my absence' Kana thought slowly walking home but ended up detouring to the park.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Yippee, Kana made it threw her first day of classes and Yusuke and Kuwabara are clueless on who this TadeyaKana person is but you must wondering do you think they are going to figure it out before the end of the story or will they be forever clueless...hmm...interesting maybe, maybe not that is for me to know...good to leave a question hanging every once and a while...well I am not going to make this long please R&R and tell me if you haven't already if you want a sequel or not.  Till next time bye bye^^  


	18. Unexpected

Unexpected

Author Notes:  Makes you wonder the title Unexpected ooooooh...well this is going to be long or at least I am shooting for this one and the next one to be long we are in the last stretch on the game and hopefully a sequel soon to come after it.  Well at least the first chapter or more maybe...you never know.  Well onward to the story.

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat on her bed looking at the pile of homework that had accumulated within less than two days and more seemed to be on the pile than not in the pile.  As soon as she got about twenty done twenty more seemed to get added onto the pile than subtracted from the pile.  It was currently twelve o'clock on a Friday night and she hadn't been able to get half the pile done and her eyes were starting to hurt because of all the all nighters she had been pulling just to keep up with the rest of her classmates.  'Is this punishment or what I am so tired of this but if I don't get this done by Monday everyone of my teachers will be deducting points' Kana thought exhausted as she threw the book she had in her lap to the floor and sunk to pillow of her bed and let out a exhausted sigh.

        'I can't go to sleep I have to get this done maybe if I play some music it will keep me awake' Kana thought getting up out of her bed heading over to her stereo.  She turned it on and pressed the play button and a song from one of her favorite animations came on.  She headed back to her bed and the book on the floor she looked between them.  She was so tired she just wanted to cry because half the stuff she had to do she didn't understand since she wasn't there for the lessons and no one was there to help her out.

        Kana's father was up waiting for his wife to come home from since she had to work late that night and she wanted to go to the store real quickly to get some milk and bread because they were running low on them.  He had gone to the kitchen to get an apple then was heading back to the master bedroom when he passed Kana's room he could hear the faint sound of someone crying.  He decided to knock on the door.

"Tanya, what's wrong little one?" he asked through the door

"Everything is fine I just doing some homework." Kana answered her father

"Tanya is it ok if I come in?" he asked with his hand on the knob

"Fine, you can come in." She answered 

"Ok" He said turning the knob of the door and walking into the room

        He saw Kana on the bed with her face into her pillow with a book on the floor and piles of work beside her bed and heard the soft sound of music playing.  'This cannot be good this room is a mess' her father thought as he walked over to the bed and started gently stroking her chocolate brown hair.

"This doesn't look like everything is fine." He told her softly

"I can't get it all done.  I have been pulling all nighters all week long."  Kana said fresh tears pouring from her eyes

"You know that you shouldn't be doing that the doctor told you not to do that till you muscles are for sure healed and strong again." He informed her

"I know that but I have to get all this done by next week and I just can't seem to even get half of it done." Kana said sitting up and facing her father with tears coming down her cheeks

"Come here," her dad said bring her into a hug and rubbing her back, "you might not like this idea but it might help you out."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked mumbling into his shirt

"I know someone that is in charge of a tutor program and if you want I can ask him if he has a tutor available to tutor you for awhile." He told her concerned

"Right now I wouldn't care if I had help from the Queen of England as long as I can get this done." Kana told him starting to drift off to sleep

"Alright, I'll contact him in the morning." He informed her

        Just as he was going to put Kana to bed the phone started to ring.  His first reaction that it was the CD in the stereo but it wasn't when it came again.

"Who would be calling this late?" Kana asked looking at the phone by her bed

"I don't know Honey unless it is your mother." He informed her as he picked up the phone and was surprised at who was on the other end

~.~.~.~

~Phone Conversation~

"The Sonja's residence Kilza Sonja speaking." He answered the phone

"Mr. Sonja do you know a Tina Sonja?" the man on the other end asked

"Yes, she is my wife why?" he asked the other man

"Sir, your wife has been in a terrible accident." The man informed Kana's father

"I...Is she alright...is my wife ok?" Kana's father asked desperately

"I don't know how to tell you this Sir, but your wife is died.  She died on impact." The other man informed him

"Tha...Thank you I guess." He told the man

"I am sorry for you loss." The man said

~End of the Conversation~

~.~.~.~

        Kana's father hung up the phone and tears coming down his eyes, and Kana looked at him she could only make out a little of the conversation but the look on her father's face meant is was not good news something terrible had happened.

"Tanya, I have some bad news about your mother." He started to inform her

"What's wrong Daddy...what is wrong with Mom?" she asked 

"Tanya, this is hard for me to say...your mother just died."  He told her

"You have to be kidding this has to be a joke Dad she can't be died...there has to be some mistake."  She said with tears rapidly coming down her cheeks

"I wish I was kidding Sweetheart but I'm not your mother is dead." He said again as he enveloped her in a tight embrace 

"We didn't even get to say good-bye and the last thing I ever said to her that I wish she would just die." Kana said crying harder than ever

"This isn't your fault Tanya don't blame yourself it was an accident you promise me you will not blame yourself." He yanked her forward looking her in the eye

"I promise...but how could I have said something so mean and so...so hateful to her." She said crying harder

"We all say things we don't mean Sweetheart but your mother knew you loved her.  We just have to stay strong and go on." He told her

"When are we going to have time for the funeral?  Or plan it?" She asked 

"We'll have the funeral on Sunday she would have wanted it that way." He told her

"That is not much time..." She said

"Your mother told me once when we met...it is good to get through the funeral with few tears and afterwards shed as many tears as you want." He told Kana

"So she would have wanted her funeral to be a couple of days after her death." She said looking at her father

"Yes, she would want that." He told her

"Just us then I guess." She said 

"Yes, just us but there is nothing wrong with that." He told her 

~.~.~.~

~Sunday morning~

"Tanya are you ready?" Her father asked knocking on Kana's door

"Is anyone ever ready to go say good-bye to a loved one?" Kana asked opening up the door

"No, I don't think one is ever ready for that." He told her

"After the funeral can we go to the park?" She asked him

"Sure we can lets go before we are late for the burial." He told her

        The drive to the cemetery was awkwardly quiet but neither Kana nor her father wanted to break the silence in the car because if they did one of them would end up crying and they would never get to the cemetery and miss the burial of her mother.  It was quiet as they said good-bye to the one that died so unexpectedly and that it hurt a lot to see her put in the ground they both went up to the gravestone to say something in honor of her.

"You were a wonderful wife an ok mother but you were a hard worker and I will miss you." He told to his dead wife as Kana walked up to the gravestone

"You I hated you but I did love you...you...you pushed me even if I didn't want you too...you...you got on my nerves but you were a mother that is your job and my job is to dislike it and should have never told you that you needed to die.  I'm so sorry that it came true but I...I do love you and will always miss you."  Kana said as she began to cry again

        Kana's father brought her into his embrace again to see if he could calm her which wasn't exactly working.  He whispered to her that it wasn't her fault that all this was an accident and her mother knew that she loved her.  

~.~.~.~

~The Park where the Angel Statue stands~

"You and your mom both love this part of the park for some weird reason." Her father mused looking at the familiar statue

"Wha...What Mom liked this part too?" Kana asked shocked 

"Yeah, this is where she told me she was pregnant with you." He told her reminiscing

"That is kind of funny." Kana said snickering

"Oh, I did contact my friend about the tutor and he said he had the right one available for you and he was going to meet us at our apartment at 5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." He told her

"Ok, that is good with me how about you and work?" She asked looking at her father

"I asked to get off early but I only got an hour off so I get to meet the person before I have to go back to work."  He told her 

"Sounds like a plan man...I just might get some points taken off the work but it will be worth it if I actually learn something." Kana said looking at the statue

"I would have to say I agree with that in full."  He told her

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  ::sniffle::  poor Kana lost her mommy...and who is this tutor hmm...who do you think it is hehe...I am cruel I leave you off there mwhahahaha...One chapter left and we know Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know who TadeyaKana's reincarnate is and no sign of Kurama and Hiei...what could happen in the next chapter...who knows we shall see so stay tuned for the next chapter to see what is all revealed.  Please R&R and I shall get back to ya next time bye bye^^ 


	19. The Tutor

The New Tutor

Author Note:  Well I never thought I would actually say this again...Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached the end...or is it...hehe...well for Missing Someone the end has actually come but stay tuned because a sequel is coming...to a Fanfiction.net near you.  Not all the questions are going to be answered but one you maybe wondering...Is Kurama and Kana going to find each other?  Well you shall have to read and see.

~.~.~.~

~Monday morning in the art room~

"Ms. Sonja you are still missing your art projects.  They were due last Friday."  The witch teacher yelled at Kana from her desk

"Sorry, Sensei I didn't get to them some unexpected things has happened this weekend." Kana replied in monotone with her head on the desk

"If they aren't on my desk tomorrow morning they are zeros." The teacher proceeded to inform Kana

        Kana didn't answer nor did Kana decided to do her work in class she was purely exhausted emotionally, mentally, and physically.  She tried to get sleep Sunday night but she stayed wide awake for some weird unknown reason.  She decided to try to do some of her homework but that made her even more frustrated and didn't help her get any sleep.  'This is going to be the day from Hell again' Kana thought sinking in her chair.

"Kana, what is wrong?" Yume asked looking at her friend in concern

"Yeah, you look completely worn out."  Deora pointed out

"I wasn't able to get any sleep last night.  I barely got any sleep this weekend with everything that happened."  Kana told them

"What happened this weekend that prevented you getting sleep?" Yume asked curious

"My mom died early Saturday morning or late Friday night which ever way you want to put it." Kana said not lifting her head off the table

"Oh, my...how are you and your dad handling this?" Deora asked worried

"Pretty well, we shed tears and try to go on with life the best we can...I mean that is all you can do isn't it." Kana said sadly

"When is the funeral going to be?" Yume asked 

"You missed it, it was yesterday morning." Kana said a little amused when she looked up and saw the looks on her friend's faces

"That was a quick funeral." Deora pointed out

"My dad said that is the way she would have wanted it...quick and just her family." Kana told her

"Well if there is anything we can do let us know." Yume said as the bell rang to go to the next class

"Don't worry about it because the one thing I need you can't give me." Kana said walking out of the class as fast as she could

        Kana went through each of her classes not as energetic as she used to be.  She avoiding talking as much as she could because she just didn't want to talk she wanted her mother back and no matter how much she talked to a person they could not give her the one thing she wanted back and that was her mother.  Of course her mother did get on her nerves and seldom seemed to care in what Kana was doing but she had improved after her father and she got into that big fight.  'She actually started to care and then she had to be taken away from the world' Kana thought going to her last class and glad that her day was almost over when she bumped into someone and drop her books.

~.~.~.~

"Hey, you know you need to pay closer attention to where you are going." Yusuke said as he helps pick up the books of the person he just ran into

"Gomen...I was just zoned out there for a moment...do I know you from some where?" Kana asked looking at Yusuke

"I don't know beats me." Yusuke said

"I do know you Uramishi...Yusuke Uramishi right...your in my English class...and my friend talks about you all the time." Kana said when it finally donned on her

"Oh yeah, Tanya if I remember correctly." Yusuke said

"Yep, well if you excuse me I need to get to class.  See you in English." Kana said going around Yusuke and running to class

"Strange..." Yusuke said deciding to skip again so he just left

~.~.~.~

"AHHHHHH....That dimwit had the reincarnate of TadeyaKana right in front of him." Koenma said after he saw Yusuke leave 

"But Koenma sir, you didn't give them much to work on." Ogre said 

"It shouldn't matter; spirit energy should be enough." Koenma said

"But sir, TadeyaKana is extremely good at covering her true energy and you know that well." Ogre reminded Koenma

"Who asked you?" Koenma asked Ogre

~.~.~.~

        Kana decided to walk straight home for a change because her father was going to be there for at least an hour they could try to enjoy it.  Then her new tutor is coming at five so she needed to be home and get her unorganized room to look partly decent.  'Maybe I can at least get some of that work done and get a good night sleep for a change' Kana thought going across the street.  She made it home in just enough time to get some of her father's apple dumplings.

"Hey, safe a dumpling for me."  Kana said walking through the door

"You better hurry there is one left." Her father teased her

        Kana hurried up with taking off her shoes and ran over to the table and snatched the dumpling before her dad could even touch it.  

"My dumpling yippee." Kana rejoiced as she started eating it

"You're worse than me when it comes to apple dumplings." Her dad told her

"I am not..." Kana said with the dumpling half way in her mouth

"Really now, I am not the one talking with a dumpling half way in my mouth." Her father pointed out

        Kana stuck her tongue out and her father just chuckled a little at her antics.  They continued to eat in silence until Kana decided she needed to go clean her room up a little before the tutor got to the house.  Her father continued to sit at the table reading a magazine and sipping at his coffee.  Then the door bell sounded throughout the house.  Kana's father got up to get the door.  He turned the knob of door and opened it up.  On the other side of the door revealed a young man maybe a year or so older than Kana and about a head taller than her too.  He had a pink school uniform on and he had rose red hair and emerald green eye.

"Hello, how my I help you?" Mr. Sonja asked 

"Is this the Sonja residence?" The young man asked

"Yes, it is how my I help you?" Mr. Sonja asked again

"I am here to tutor a Tanya Sonja." The young man said happily

"Oh, excuse me...sorry...I am Kilza Sonja Tanya's father.  Come in." Mr. Sonja said gesturing for the young man to come in

"Tanya, the tutor is here." Mr. Sonja calmly said into the hallway

"Ok, Dad." Tanya said appearing out of her room

        Mr. Sonja and Tanya walked back into the living room and looked at the young man.  The young man equally looked at them for a split second Tanya and the young man looked at each other in the eyes.  'Do I know him...Do I know him from some where' Kana thought looking at his emerald green eyes.

"Forgive my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kurama." Kurama introduced himself

"My name is Kilza Sonja and this is my daughter Tanya Sonja." Mr. Sonja introduced

"It is very nice to meet you both." Kurama said happily

"Well, I hate to do this, but I need to start heading back to work.  Tanya will show you around and I hope you can help." Mr. Sonja said

"Dad...do you have to put it that way." Kana said starting to blush a little

"What...I just said I hope he can help." Her dad repeated

"I'm sure I can." Kurama said

"Good, well I am off...I'll be home for dinner." Mr. Sonja said

        Mr. Sonja walked out of the house and the two just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes 'I found you again and in a better situation that before I am glad you are well' Kurama thought looking at her.  'Where do I know you from...better yet how do I know you' Kana thought confused.

"I think we better get to work." Kurama suggested

"Yeah, that would be good." Kana said blushing again 

"Um...follow me." She said again walking to her room with Kurama following her

        Kurama followed her into her room the room looked fairly decent but still very messy.  Papers and books decorated the floor and soft music was in the background.

"Your room is very nice." Kurama said

"Thanks, but usually it is a lot neater that this.  Please, excuse the mess." Kana said heading toward the bed that looked like a mini work station.

        Kurama and Kana sat on the bed.  With about twenty pages in front of them that was basically over the exact same thing.  Kurama would explain on how to do it and Kana would work the problems on the pages.  Then on a particularly hard problem she was just ready to give up and she was about to throw the book to the floor when Kurama stopped her and looked at her.

"You're giving up too easily Tanya." Kurama said

"I don't get it." Kana said

"No reason to give up you just need to figure some way to understand it." Kurama said helpfully

        They looked at each other again 'I can't shake the feeling I know him from some where or I am suppose to know him' Kana thought continuing to stare at him.

"I...I'm sorry for staring." Kana apologized and started blushing

"It is ok; I can't help but stare at you to for some reason." Kurama admitted blushing a little also

"It feels like some void was filled when I met you today." Kana admitted to him

"Funny that is the same thing that happened to me." Kurama also admitted

        'Tanya, this is the man you have been dreaming about' TadeyaKana sent to you.  'Rose red hair, emerald green eyes could this really be him' Kana thought her eyes widening. 'Only one way to find out' TadeyaKana informed her with that TadeyaKana entered Tanya a little just enough to change the shape of Tanya's eyes.

"It is nice to see you again Kana."  Kurama said happily

"Nice to see you too face to face for a change not unconscious for a change." Kana informed him

"I would have to agree with that." Kurama said

"I thought I knew you from some where except you looked a lot different." Kana told him curious

"Yeah, well that form I can't actually keep too long in this body." Kurama informed her

"I like you either way." Kana informed him

"You...You do?" Kurama asked kind of shocked

"Sure silly." Kana said knocking him of the bed

"Hey, that is no way to treat someone you just met." Kurama said from the ground

"Oh really now, no one ever said that to me." Kana said playfully rolling onto her stomach putting her head on her arms

"Really now, maybe someone needs to teach you." Kurama said equally playful sitting on his legs

"Maybe you should since you like teaching." Kana said kind of seductively

"Maybe I will." Kurama said moving a little closer to Kana

        They looked at each other for a brief moment before they closed the space between them.  Both of their soft lips touched each other at the exact same time.  For a brief moment they stayed like that before they both pulled away from each other.

"That was good." Kana said a little oozy

"Yeah, I would have to say it wasn't that bad either." Kurama admitted

"Maybe...Maybe we should get back to work." Kana said

"Maybe we should." Kurama said

        Kurama got back on the bed and sat next to Kana.  Kana moved a little closer to him then looked at him to see if he minded that she got closer to him.  He just smiled at her and pulled out one of the papers that she was having trouble with.  Kana had a different idea and closed the distance between them and put her lips on top of his.  He was caught by surprised soon he relaxed.  He decided to go an extra mile and deepen the kiss which Kana didn't mind on bit.

~.~.~.~

        Hiei sat outside Kana's room window and saw what all had happened in the room 'will the detective and his moron friend are a little late in solving their investigation Kurama beat them to it' Hiei mused at the thought.  'I know you two will take good care of each other you always have and always will it is like some curse for you two' Hiei thought jumping down from the tree and walking away from the apartment complex.  'This is just the beginning and there are many more adventures to come' Hiei thought quietly.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Yippee...the story is over but not completely a sequel is to come but wait a minute I thought I told you it is only 19 chapters but yet there is an extra chapter...hmm...I wonder what that is for lets go check it out hehe...


	20. Tribute

Tribute

Ceo:  Whoo!!! We are done!

Kana: Yes, I like the ending

Carasumai:  Yep, good for you

Ceo: Well, we have a new member Carasumai she will be in my .hack//sign fanfiction that I will write after I am finished with this set of Yu Yu Hakashu fictions

Kana: Yep, she will

Carasumai:  Thanks guys...

Ceo: Well this is a Tribute to all you reviewers and readers that have read this fiction from the beginning

Kana: Ceo and Carasumai and I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and support.

Carasumai: And we hope you continue to review and support the story's in the future

Ceo: A special thanks to all the reviewers listed below...

Mystic-damon 

Explosion

Alice

Kit

Kagome-angel2000

Dunken

Deora

Old lady heart heart

Mutt

Stranger of the spork

Rosemarryann Suncrest

Warior

Chisa Yume

Ceo: Thank you all for all the reviews and if you review this at a later date thank you also.

Kana: Thank you to all of you that are readers and don't review also because you deserve a thanks because you still read it and put up with her delays also.

Ceo: hey, that is mean...

Kana: and your point is

Carasumai: you two are like sisters...well coming soon to Fanfiction.net...Missing Someone's Sequel...The Beginning of the End

Kana: man...Ceo is that the best you can come up with

Ceo: Well no one ever said I was good at picking out titles

Carasumai:  I think it is a pretty good title...

Ceo: Well till next time bye bye^^ 


End file.
